He Had Such A Cheeky Grin
by Evil People's Underwear
Summary: Following on from the final battle, sparks fly between Fred and Hermione. Why can everyone see it but them? Maybe all they need is a little push in the right direction...
1. Chapter 1: One Week On

One Week After The Battle Of Hogwarts:

Harry, Ron and Hermione spend whatever time they could at the Burrow. In the time that preceded the final battle, family had become even more indispensable than before – and it was something that could always be found at the Burrow. However, it was difficult. Harry was always being unwillingly drawn away from his places of sanctity by the press or people wanting to thank him, or just to see him. He had to tell his story to the world over and over again, but there were only one group of people that he felt really deserved to know the whole truth. And that's where this tale begins...

'WHAT are you DOING?' Mrs Weasley screamed from outside somewhere.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jumped, automatically alerted by the disturbance. She could faintly hear Harry (she presumed) jump onto the floor in Bill and Charlie's old room near the top of the house, still in panic mode, before realising that it was okay.

She got up anyway and went to the window to see what was going on. Smiling despite of herself she said 'Ginny, come here – your brothers...'

'What did they try now?' She grumbled rolling out of bed, not even bothering to wonder which of her brothers Hermione could mean. There was no doubt...

'Looks like they're trying new methods of celebration.' said Hermione. 'George just threw something on Fred,' she shook her head bemused. Ginny however grinned gleefully, looking a little shocked too.

'I know what that is! Oh, mum's gonna _kill them_.'

'What is it?'

'It's this gloopy stuff that's supposed to turn you into exploding fireworks when you pour on on yourself – really hard magic – they haven't got it right yet. All it does is stick itself to you and start constricting until you can't breathe.'

'But that's really dan-' she stopped midsentence, shocked as she watched Fred throw his shirt over his head and start fighting with George. She blushed, but Ginny was still talking and thankfully didn't see.

'Apparently it hasn't improved. Look at them fighting, they always blame each other. They never take responsibility.' But Hermione couldn't look at them fighting, because they'd just disappeared.

CRACK

'Taking responsibility? Where'd the fun be in that?' Fred exclaimed buoyantly, and then looking round said, 'sorry, must've missed our bedroom.'

Looking at him, still very much half naked, wasn't exactly hard on the eyes (in fact, if she were truthful to herself, she'd have to say that it was quite a nice sight to wake up to), but she became very acutely aware that she was still in shorts and a flimsy pyjama top. He seemed to be quickly taking note of that too and she was thankful when Ginny started scolding him.

'Can't you celebrate in a way that doesn't give mum a heart-attack?'

'Yeh, it would be typical for her,' he said pensively, 'survives a bloody war, but can't survive another joke of ours.' Ginny scowled.

The door opened. 'How did I know you'd end up in here?' said George cutting in, sporting a knowing smile as he peered round the door frame.

'Must've missed our bedroom, I'm always forgetting one of the three D's.' Hermione thought she detected a hint of force in his voice, though he said it innocently enough. George just raised his eyebrows.

'I don't care. Now get out, Hermione needs to change.' Ginny said forcefully.

George turned to walk away and Fred backed up with his in the air. He winked at Hermione before leaving with room saying loudly 'We need to work on those extendable eyes George my man!'

Hermione smiled slightly as she heard them laugh. 'Why aren't you getting changed?' She asked, turning to Ginny.

'I'm not doing a thing today. I refuse. It's been a week from nowhere I've ever been before and...'

'I know what you mean. What's everyone else doing?' She asked, turning her back and stripping to change.

'Harry just wants a quiet day – I think he's gonna help around the house and things. Dad won't be back 'till late again, he says none of the Ministry is doing regular work until every last Death Eater is rounded up and Ron's going to meet Charlie and head to Bill and Fluer's, so they can't complain of being cooped up anymore.'

Hermione turned and sat on the bed to put on socks. 'What about the Twins?' She asked harmlessly.

'George is going to Angelina's.' Ginny said this with a fondness in her voice, which Hermione could understand.

'And Fred?' Hermione probed.

'Didn't he say?'

'Say what?'

'He says he's gonna help up at the castle too, but we all know he's going because he wants to reopen the secret passageways that were sealed off. He'll probably floo up with you.'

Hermione wasn't about to admit it to anyone – but her mood definitely improved in light of the news and she quickly finished getting ready and scurried downstairs.

It was the funny thing about seeing someone else's life flash before your eyes. Everyone hears about people's own lives flashing before their very eyes. But when it's _you_ watching someone else, it's quite different – it changes the way you look at someone – much like taking down a mountain troll together, you're never quite the same afterwards.

'_You're joking, Perce!' Shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

'_You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-'_

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Hermione felt Harry Leave her side, so she grabbed Fred next to her and cast a non-verbal shield charm between her and whatever was happening around them. _

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: If she hadn't shielded them they would've been (as the others were) half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her cheek told her that one of them was bleeding copiously. _

_Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, Harry grabbed her hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. But something made her turn. What she saw unfold, seemed to slow her blood, her brain working on pure adrenaline. She saw the Death Eater advance from down the corridor to where Fred was barely kneeling up. She yanked her hand away from Harry's and just as Fred looked up, and the Death Eater flung his wand, she threw all the power she possessed into a stunning spell that knocked the Death Eater to the end of the corridor, unconscious. Stumbling quickly back to where Fred was, she took his arm and pulled him vigorously out of harm's way._

'_Will you please just _**not**_** die**__, _**not**_tonight!' She shrieked hysterically at him._

'_No, of course not, I'll schedule it in for next week shall I?' He said, grinning like he had no clue where he was. 'I'm not afraid of death, what's it gonna do? Kill me?'_

_She let out a bark of a laugh, tears in her eyes, amazement on her face. And they looked at each other for a moment, just looking, before Harry tugged her hand, breaking their gaze and tugged her back to reality._

'Oh yeh, keep it subtle, why don't you?' Fred whispered sarcastically at his twin, ascending the staircase slowly and heavily, leading away from Hermione's room.

'What? It was funny! And it's not like she noticed anything.' George said defensively.

'She's not thick – keep dropping hints like that and she'll work it out pretty quick.'

'Who'll work what out?' Asked Harry sleepily, appearing from his room.

'Nose out Harry!' Said George brightly.

'Yeh, save your brains for catching the next psycho maniac!' Fred patronised lightly, ruffling Harry's hair for affect.

'But just remember – you'll always be-' George started and looked at his twin.

'Little-ickle-Harry-kins to us!' They both cooed together, before bounding away leaving Harry with a sense of early-morning confusion.

Down at breakfast, Mrs Weasley was still trying to un-stick the gloop from Fred's T-shirt: to no avail. The kitchen was unusually full as all the Weasley's (with the exception of Mr Weasley and Percy, who were already at work) were home and getting breakfast for the day.

There was an explosion at one end of the table where Charlie, now a big black blob of soot, was sitting.

'Sorry Charlie,' apologised George, trying not to laugh along with everyone else in the kitchen.

'Yeh,' Fred cracked a smile before regaining composure, 'that was supposed to be for Ron.'

And then they both burst into laughter, and even Ron who'd looked affronted at their attempt moments before struggled not to find it funny.

'Erm, now that you're all here... I'd like to ask whether I could talk to you all tonight, maybe after dinner?' Harry looked at Mrs Weasley, who nodded silently.

The room went quiet. Fred caught Hermione's eye and she looked down confirming what everyone knew. Tonight, they were going to get the whole story – the truth. For one week they'd skirted around it, not wanting to ask, respecting that he'd tell everyone when he was ready: that he'd tell the world when he was ready. But Hermione knew what Harry was thinking. She knew that if there was one family in the world that in his eyes, deserved to know everything; it was the Weasley's. After all they'd done...

'Guess what I'm doing today?' Fred asked brightly, popping up next to Hermione and straddling a chair to face her.

She feigned thought and in one breath said, 'Virtually bringing up the next generation of rule-breakers by helping rebuild the seven secret passageways out of Hogwarts in the hope that another student will turn out as harebrained as you?'

She glanced sideways at him.

Nearly everyone who'd heard laughed loudly, enjoying the sound of Hermione bringing Fred down a peg or two. Ron gave an appreciative 'Bloody hell!' with food still in his mouth and even Fred himself looked impressed. However he recovered quickly and replied, 'that might be somewhere on my to-do list... but I'm also doing something that my little sister can't blab to you about.'

'And what might that be?' She said turning to face him, eyes sparkling with early-morning banter.

'Ah, well now you've pulled me up in front of _everyone, _and that hurts you know! So I don't think I'll tell you.'

'Fine.' She said defiantly. Yet, she _was_ curious. 'But I know _you want_ to tell me.' She crooned.

'No I'm quite happy to sit and watch you stew. If you want to know, you'll have to make it up to me,' and with that, he winked at her, stuck a piece of bread in his mouth and left the room, obviously quite happy with himself.

This was just too much for Hermione to comprehend so early in the day. Had he just flirted with her? She shook her head and completely unaware of the looks being thrown her way, left to get her coat and bag.

She left the room and Ginny let out a gleeful giggle.

'What?' Harry asked bewildered.

Instead of replying she let out a long breath and left the table after Hermione.

'Why isn't anyone telling me anything today?' Said Harry to himself, taken aback.

Hermione hovered around the fireplace nervously, checking her watch.

'Fred! I'm flooing now!' She called.

'Hold your hippogriffs...' He said clambering down the stairs, throwing on an old jacket. 'Nervous?'

'Yes,' she answered honestly.

'Why?'

'I just know the first time back's going to make me remember.' She looked at him and knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

'_That wand's more trouble than it's worth.' said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking, but of what she could not tell, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

_He went up to his four poster bed in the Gryffindor tower and got Kreacher to bring him a sandwich up there, while Ron went back to the hall and told everyone where he was and accepted general praise, much to his pleasure. Hermione took herself off, away from the people moving bodies and the families grouped together in the hall. In shock and grief she went to the one place she'd always found comfort and peace – the library. And there she broke down in the middle of the stacks of shelves and sobbed. _

'_Hey. Mum said I might find you here...'_

_She sniffed, tears still cascading down her cheeks, and smiled a small watery smile at him._

'_Fred.' She said simply. 'I just needed to...' and she threw her hands up, gesturing wildly, making Fred chuckle, his face looking instantly more like the one she remembered. _

_He came and sat down beside her, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. And they sat there like that for what seemed like hours, her needing only to feel his arm as comfort and warmth and he needing only to feel like he was comforting and warming to her._

'_I think we should go. Shouldn't let life pass us by!' She said, trying to be cheery._

_He scoffed, 'Life isn't passing us by, it's __**trying**__ to run us over.'_

_She laughed and wiped her face. The tears had dried on, but she didn't really care what she looked like any more. She then took a good look around for the first time and saw that half the library had been blown in – probably by a giant, and books were scattered left right and centre. _

'_How can people do this to a library?' She exclaimed. 'I may sound like a swat...'_

'_You are a swat...'_

_She ignored him, 'But books are the only proof that people are still thinking nowadays!'_

_He looked at her, a small grin on his lips, and turned away, saying, 'I never thanked you before, for, you know, well, saving my life, I guess. So... thanks.' _

'_Just make sure if the occasion ever arises again, that you return the favour.' She sighed._

'_Chin up, happiness is just around the corner!'_

'_Ha, too bad the world is round.' She left before he could answer. He thought he would have to go back too. But he had to do one more thing before they all left..._

They appeared in McGonagall's office – what used to be Dumbledore's. She looked up from where she was at her desk and smiled warmly.

'The first of the day,' she said, still smiling, 'Why am I not surprised Miss Granger? However Mr Weasley,' she peered over her glasses at him and he pretended to look innocent, 'I have a feeling I'm not going to be seeing the product of your workings.'

'No... Well, not all of them Professor. Some, maybe...' He said and they shared a look that made Hermione feel as though she was missing something from their conversation.

They left and quickly others began to arrive at the Castle to help repair the damage done. Most could be fixed magically and those parts had almost been fully restored, however some parts of the castle weren't able to be repaired by magic, just like Harry's wand or George's ear. Those parts had to be fixed the muggle way, which was the main reason they needed lots of help.

'I'll see you later.' Fred said, winking mischievously at Hermione and she scowled, wanting to know what he was up to.

'Tell me what you're doing Fred. It can't be bad if McGonagall knows about it.'

'You're a perceptive one, you are. All will be revealed soon enough Hermione, all in good time!' He swaggered off, grinning. He had such a cheeky grin.

What was he going to do?

_Dear Readers,_

_So glad you've joined me! Subscribe and review! I'll post a new chapter every 3 – 5 days, unless advised otherwise by one of you. If you are reading this in 2011 or 2030 PLEASE drop me a review, no matter how much time has passed, it would make my day Happy reading!_

_***** EPU_


	2. Chapter 2

Sardines and Shizzle:

Hermione wiped her face, sweating slightly. It wasn't as if anyone could say she was afraid of a little manual labour, but she had intended on doing work more suited to her organisational, instructive qualities. As lunch time came around, she had to stop for a brake and went to find Fred. She guessed he'd be on one of the upper floors and probably doing something she didn't approve of one little bit, so she went in that general direction, hoping they'd bump into each other.

'Hey Hermione!' A female voice came from behind her. It was Parvati... as far as she could make out. Even though she shared a dorm with her for most of her teenage years, she'd never been close with her sister, and they were identical, so she never really knew. However from the forthcoming look, Hermione guessed it was her.

'Hi Parvati, sorry I can't stop,' she knew what Parvati had been like before the war, and she doubted her gossiping habits would have changed, so Hermione kept moving, heading for the turn, 'but it's so good to see you. Maybe we'll catch up later...' looking behind you as you're about to sharply turn a corner, she discovered, was not a great plan.

Hermione collided suddenly with something tall and solid. Taken by surprise, she felt herself falling backwards, off balance, only just being caught by her forearms and pulled upright into the arms of...

'Fred,' she breathed, still in shock, but relieved that it was him. Stunned in the moment, she forgot where she was, just standing, enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

They must have held their position too long, because from a nearer distance than before, Hermione heard Parvati's voice saying coyly, 'I'll catch you later Hermione,' and then stalking away.

Fred took and step back and for a moment, thought of apologising, before changing his mind and saying, 'right, I'm going to blame _you_ for that one.'

She scoffed indignantly, 'It wasn't my fault...'

He cut her off. 'I didn't say it was your fault... I said I was going to _blame_ you.' Gosh he had such a cheeky grin. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

They went to the Great Hall which had been given priority restoration, meaning that it was already finished, and food was now being put out there at regular intervals. Typical Weasley he was, Fred piled his plate with everything he could get and excused himself by saying he'd done a lot of work for one morning. Whereas Hermione took a sandwich and an apple with some water quite contentedly.

'So how many passages have you reopened today?'

'That would be telling, but seeing as me, George and Harry are the people who know absolutely all the ways out of Hogwarts, and Harry and George can't get off their arses until someone or something kicks them, I haven't got very far.'

'But surely you're able to do them by magic?'

'Sure, but unless you want to be buried alive, you've got to be precise.'

'How long do you reckon until this place is fully restored?'

'Not more than a month, but you never know, there could be a massive freak collapse or a break out from Azkaban next week.'

She laughed darkly, 'there cannot be a crisis next week; my schedule is already full.'

He laughed at that and they ate quite happily until it was time for some more work to be done and they parted ways.

'Wait! Hermione said, turning round to him, just as they were about to go. Why are you going that way?'

A slow smile crept onto his face and she knew it was part of whatever he wouldn't tell her. She put on a sour expression and huffing she left him to feel guilty, even though as she did it, she thought 'fat chance'. After that, the rest of the day passed without any delay, but she left disappointed as she hadn't managed to find Fred again before he left. Instead she had to berate herself and repeatedly chant in her head 'You are not fourteen, you are not fourteen...'

The next day was the first of what they hoped were many to come, where no one in the Weasley household had anything planned. It was the weekend, which meant that although Percy was staying in on overtime (as were most of the ministry), Mr Weasley had been granted permission to stay home and unwind with his family. This meant that he and Mrs Weasley were on the sofa in their living room, with a glass of wine each, talking, and leaving the children to their own devices.

This also meant that their children were extremely bored.

'Come on guys, Sardines! You must've played it!'

'Hermione, I was raised by muggles too and I haven't heard of it either.' Harry interjected.

'Yes, but... fine. Well, we're all bored and I say it's fun. No matter what age you are... though, knowing the Weasley competitiveness, it might get a little out of hand...'

'Sounds great,' Fred smirked easily.

'You gonna tell us what it is then Hermione?'

'Oh, right, yes well... it's a bit like hide and seek backwards. One person goes and hides while the others stay in the room and count. Then they all go and try to find the hider, but they want to do it alone and really secretively, because if you find the hider then you hide with them wherever they are and the last person to find them all looses. This house is great because it's got so many hiding places.'

When she was met with hesitant glances, she added, 'we'll do a trial run.'

True to form, Fred eagerly volunteered to hide first and the others set a timer with their wands, not bothering to count, instead trying to listen for his footsteps and laughing about how childish they felt. When one minute was up they set off.

'Don't follow me Ron!'

'You're crowing my space George!'

'Shhh!'

They filtered off; Hermione checking downstairs, because she hadn't heard footsteps going up. The first place she looked was the coat cupboard. Hiding in between all the coats, squished up against the back, was Fred, hands over his eyes like she couldn't see him.

He looked at him witheringly. 'Some people were dropped as a baby. YOU were clearly thrown at a wall.'

'Shhh,' he said diving forwards and yanking her inside, closing the door too. The coats took up more room that it appeared and it wasn't a big cupboard, so they were forced to stand quite close to each other.

'This is a pathetically dim-witted hiding place,' she said, looking around, anywhere but his face, which happened to be right in front of hers.

'"Pathetically dim witted", that's cute, it should be your catch phrase or something.'

'Ha. Ha.' She said tilting her head to one side and facing him, but she did giggle a little, the excitement of the game was childish, but thrilling.

He turned his head down slightly, looking at her, so their noses were almost touching and... without warning light flooded the small space and they squinted to see who'd found them. Ron stood in the doorway, giving them a strange guarded look, before they all heard steps above and Hermione grabbed him and pulled him inside.

'Well isn't this cosy?' Fred said in a slightly irritated tone.

One by one the others piled in and Harry was the last to discover them all, positively compressed against the cupboard walls, Ginny giggling furiously. No one could deny the game was fun, especially with so many places to be hidden, but soon Mrs Weasley called for lunch and they trailed off, leaving the game on hold for now.

'Harry, your mail dear,' Mrs Weasley said, straining to pass him over a bucket full of mail.

They were all sitting round the dining room table, having breakfast the next morning. It was relatively calm at the moment, compared to a few minutes ago when George had dropped all the buttered toast on the floor. To be fair, Fred hadn't helped by saying – 'Mum always said the chance of a piece of bread falling, the buttered side down, is directly proportional to the cost of the carpet – which is why ours is discoloured from about of cleaning spells used on it!'.

That had earned him a slap on the head.

George intercepted the bucket and started sifting through, the others helping themselves to letters too, opening them with no apparent regard for Harry's privacy. This had become an almost daily routine, and one that kept most of them amused for the rest of the day.

'Ay ay, Ginny, you'd better be careful, there's another girl on his trail – actually, this is quite creepy, it sounds like she's stalking you...'

'This one says "I couldn't be at the battle of Hogwarts as I was having my nails repaint themselves, but I heard it was a blast" – what a crackpot.'

'Aw, this one's so nice about me and Ron.' Hermione commented. 'Actually, it looks like she sent me a letter too...' She opened the letter and began to read, her eyes darting down the page.

'Let's see,' Fred said, making a grab for the letter, but Hermione snatched it away from him, blushing.

'Hey, let's see Hermione!'

'Yeh, who's making you flush?' they teased her, only causing her to blush harder.

'Settle down, settle down,' fussed Mrs Wealsey.

Hermione smoothly slipped the letter down her bra, much to the others disappointment. Fred just grinned. He had such a cheeky grin.

'If you think I won't go down there, I will...' he said and got up. She jumped to her feet.

'Fred...' she warned, backing off slightly.

He moved slightly and she ran for the door and up the stairs with him close on her tail. The others could only here movement upstairs, before what sounded like a painful 'Ow! My arse! My arse! Aright, alright, back off mad woman!'. There was clambering back down the stairs and Fred limped into sight again, rubbing his left bum cheek.

'Saying nothing,' he muttered.

Then Hermione strutted back into sight, clutching her wand and said, 'man has will, but woman has her way.'

'Honestly, you boys, you really are too old to be causing trouble like this,' said Mrs Weasley.

George sat up indignantly. 'Why are you looking at me – he's the one having his arse blown off!'

'Hey!' Fred piped up. 'She's the one doing it!'

'Right, you two, I want you out of the house today, no more being cooped up inside and causing trouble, out. Out!'

And they _did_. No one knew where they went, but within the hour they'd disapparated off and left the house in peace. Harry was going too; he was giving a statement to the Daily Prophet today. They thought he'd be telling them everything, but he was only going to say that in his own good time he'd release a statement, himself, to the wizarding population, telling them what they needed to know. Ron was going with him, so that after they could shop for Harry's new broom, to replace his Firebolt that he'd lost last year.

'What are you gonna do then Hermione?' Ron asked her when she said she couldn't come with them.

'I'm going to have lunch with someone.' She said elusively.

'Who?'

'It's none of your business. But I'm going now, so can you tell your mum that I'll be home for dinner?'

'Why can't you tell me who you're seeing? Do you... are you seeing this guy?' Ron asked firing up, instantly forceful.

'No! Ron... I told you before... honestly... It's just lunch!' It was clearly the end of the conversation as she strode past him and out the door, leaving him suspicious and slightly moody.

She walked into the small cafe, nervously looking round.

'Hermy-own-ninny!' A voice called to her right. She looked round, instantly relieved he was already there.

'Viktor!' He stood up and hugged her tightly. 'I am glad you got my letter on time. I vos not sure...'

'It came this morning,' she said reassuringly.

'Good. Sit! Vhy don't ve have a drink...' He called over the waiter and ordered them a bottle of wine.

'Oh, Viktor, I only drink on special occasions... and it's not even two o'clock yet!'

'This is a special occasion Hermy-own-ninny!' and he poured her a glass anyway.

'So Viktor, how have you been? What have you been doing? Why are you here?'

He laughed, 'I have been good. My team is playing an international match against your country, so I am here.'

'Of course, I heard Harry and Ron talking about it.'

Krum straightened slightly.

'You are still good friends with the Weasley and Potter? Yes?'

She didn't like the way he said it.

'Yes, we're still friends.'

He frowned and moved his chair closer to hers. He grasped one of her hands with both of his and moving his face to an uncomfortably close he said, 'You never came to visit me in the summer...'

She tried moving away, but he stayed put.

'Viktor I don't...'

'Hermione!'

Someone clapped a hand on her shoulder and stood behind her. Krum moved away, looking a sour. She turned and got out of the chair.

'My knight in shining armour,' she said in a bothered whisper.

'Fred Weasley,' he said, offering a hand to Krum who did not except. 'And this less handsome gentleman walking through the door is, unfortunately, my brother, George Weasley.'

'I'm so sorry Viktor, but I'd forgotten I have a prior engagement with this young gentleman. Which is why he's here.' She cast him a stern look so that he would go along with it.

'Yes, indeed, and we're late, so we must dash,' and he was taking her jacket and leading her out the door, not at all concered that they were ditching Victor Krum: who looked significantly darker now then he did a few minutes ago.

'Do you realise that you go all posh when you're trying to think of an excuse?' she said when they were outside. 'Gosh, I do feel bad for just leaving like that.'

'Are you kidding? What was the creep doing?'

'Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it.'

'That's not what your face said.'

George jogged up behind them and clapped them both on the back grinning.

'You just walked out on Viktor Krum! You, my brother, just keep getting cooler!'

'Do you think things will ever be normal again?'

'They already are relatively normal again; it just doesn't feel that way.'

It was two weeks to the day; two whole weeks had passed since the final battle, yet all the feelings that Hermione had felt then were resurfacing, as she sat at the funeral of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

She could hear people crying around her. People she'd never met before and people who she was close to. Overall, it was a large funeral; so many came to pay their respects and tributes to the couple. She sat only a few rows back from the front with a large number of Order members. Harry was sitting next to Tonks' mother in the front row, holding baby Teddy.

She had Fred and George on her right and Charlie Weasley on her left, who had stayed for the funeral, before going back to Romania.

'Wish Uncle Erick was here, he'd cheer everyone up at a funeral.' She heard George say.

'Why?' she asked, 'What would he do?'

'Pretend to die.' Fred said. 'You know, he'd jump right back up again!'

'Yeh, until he really did die...'

Hermione choked back a sob.

'I can only hope people remember me like I'll remember them.' She wept.

Fred looked at her, with a strange expression on his face and after a moment, he said softly, 'People will remember you Hermione.'

_Dear Readers: Sorry, there was some confusion in uploading the first chapter. If you don't really care then, oh well, drop me a reveiw! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

One Month later:

A lot had happened in a month. Harry had told the story to the world – not the entire story, because that would've just been problematic, but all the important bits. The bits they deserved to know and the bits they didn't, but needed to know in order to understand. Happiness came for him and the weight of Voldemort that he'd been carrying for so long was lifted. He and Ginny got back together and the world was in their debt. Hogwarts was finally ready to take students in September and that very morning Harry, Ron and Hermione had received letters from the Head Mistress herself inviting them and the rest of their year back to complete their NEWTs and their education.

This presented a problem.

'Hermione you can't go!' Ron moaned, not at all understandingly.

'Don't tell her what she can and can't do!' Ginny snapped hotly.

'You just want her to go so she can keep you company!' Ron retorted. 'Back me up Harry!'

'Sorry Ron, but I think Ginny's right.'

Ginny grinned and blew a kiss to her boyfriend.

'Prat.' Ron mumbled.

'What's all this we hear?' Fred and George said, appearing in the room with a resounding CRACK!

Hermione looked at Fred slowly, wanting him most of all to understand.

'They've invited us back to complete our seventh year...'

'And you're going?' he said interupting slowly, not really asking, as he already knew the answer.

'Yes. But Ron isn't...'

'...Which is stupid, because he'll only find it harder to get a job and he doesn't know half the stuff that they teach you at NEWT level!' Ginny ranted, cutting Hermione off.

'We won't need that. Harry, you killed You-Know-Who, bloody hell, they're not gonna ask you for your NEWTS!' Ron said angrily.

'But you don't know that Ron! And there's more to education than passing exams.' Hermione said imploringly.

'Shock,' said Fred

'Horror,' Said George

'Tell me someone was writing that down.'

Hermione sent them a withering look before asking 'So you don't think we should go? You don't think education is important?'

'Hermione, please,' said Fred, seriously looking at her, 'look at who you are talking to.'

Hermione turned away and said 'Look, I'm going back, because I want to. It's my choice. This is my life. It's my decision and I don't care what you think, and I don't care what you do, because you can't stop me!' And with that, she strode from the room, so caught up in her own decisiveness that she didn't notice the admiring look Fred gave her.

'Why are you so grumpy about it anyway?' Fred asked Ron as they set the table for dinner that night. 'You two broke up.'

'I know,' Ron said, confused. 'What does that have to do with it? They're still both my friends, and they both want to go back to bloody school!'

'What's wrong with that?' Fred said, wanting to stick up for her decision without really knowing why.

'Easy for you to say,' he grumbled.

'Look, you're not going to change their minds, so you might as well accept it.'

'But I know Harry's only going because he wants to be with Ginny! And Hermione...'

'Hermione's a big girl; she's old enough to make her own decisions. She's smart enough to know what _she_ wants,' Fred snapped.

Ron was rather taken aback, but instead of inquiring, he did what Ron did best, and left Fred to finish up while he went off and sulked.

Hermione drew up the extendable ear as Ron left the room, heart pounding furiously at Fred defending her decision, but begging herself not to blush or think anything of it.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked coyly, coming out of her room, making Hermione jump.

'Nothing, just wondering when dinner was ready,' she said quickly – maybe too quickly, because Ginny gave her a sly look and said, 'we haven't talked in a while Hermione. We'll have a girl's night tonight, late, I'll stash some stuff and we can talk. I've got stuff to tell you.' She walked off leaving Hermione to contemplate everything she'd heard.

'Troof,' Hermione giggled; mouth full with chocolate frogs that Ginny had hoarded from her brother's rooms. They were both snuggled up into Ginny's bed, chocolate in their laps and bottles by their feet, the only light coming from a candle across the room.

'What's the _real_ reason you don't where short sleeves anymore?'

Hermione's face fell. She didn't want to think about this... she was having so much fun...

'_...And then we were taken to Malfoy Manor. All the Malfoy's were there, plus Bellatrix, Wormtail and the Snatchers. They tried to get Draco to identify me, because they had to be sure before they called him, but he didn't, I think by that point, he didn't want it to be me. Then Bellatrix saw one of the snatchers holding the sword of Gryffindor.''_

_Everyone was stricken, listening on the edge of their seats. Harry had sat them all down that evening and told them they needed to know the truth – all of it. And he was certainly keeping his word, but Hermione was dreading the part coming next. A part of her hoped that Bill or Fluer had already told them what he knew and that she wouldn't have to relive it._

_Harry turned to Hermione. 'I'm not really sure I can tell the next bit.' She shook her head at him._

'_What is it?' Mr Weasley asked before being shushed by his wife and children._

_Hermione braced herself and then spoke. '_She_ put the boys in the cellar, Harry will tell you what happened down there,' she took a breath, 'and then Bellatrix took me and... tortured me.' No one in the room was breathing. 'She tried to get me to say where I got the sword from, but I didn't tell her and then-'_

'_What did she do to you?' Fred sat stony faced in a corner, staring unblinkingly at her._

'_I- I don't-' Hermione started, caught unaware._

'_It's alright dear, you don't have to say,' Molly said soothingly, casting a disdainful look at Fred, as if to say how tactless he was._

_But Fred was suddenly on his feet half way across the room, reaching Hermione and pulling up her sleeve, what he saw stopping him in his tracks. She stared at his face. He swore angrily, and with everyone's eyes on him he stormed from the room. The only person moving now was George, who was shaking his head and Hermione who looked down with tears in her eyes. Of course, everyone had glimpsed what was there before, but like many details, they had kept quiet, trusting all would be revealed in time. Now they saw it up close and though she dared not look up, she could hear curses of disgust and incomprehension at what Bellatrix had done._

_George got up and addressing Harry said he'd go and find Fred to hear the rest of the story._

_Fred was ten feet out of the front door when George got to him, sitting down on the cold, night grass, knees pulled up to his chest, staring hard into the blackness._

'_What the-' a word Mrs Weasley would not condone her children using, 'was that?' George said sitting beside his brother._

_Fred clenched his fists and brought them to his face. 'I'm not pretending it wasn't stupid, but I'm not apologising.'_

'_Then you're an idiot. Did you see her face? I don't know why you're angry._

_'You don't know why I'm angry? I feel like... I feel...'_

_'You couldn't have done anything. You couldn't even have stopped her going. She's as much an unstopable force of nature as you are mate, but if you make it any more obvious, you might as well tell her how you feel. Come on, you have to hear the rest of it.'_

_He breathed out deeply and stood up. They went back inside and after a long, painful and shocking night, with many tears – eventually of happiness, from everyone, they all went to bed._

Hermione's face turned sombre and took time before answering, 'veto.'

'What? No! You shouldn't be ashamed of it you know, it shows how brave you are-'

'Who said I was ashamed? I've said before and I'll say it again – mudblood and proud. I just... don't want to answer the question, that's all.'

Ginny changed the subject. The discussion turned light-hearted again, and they struggled to contain their laughter so as not to wake the house up in the middle of the night. After they'd finished a medium bottle of Firewhiskey between them, the subject took another turn. To boys...

'And me and Harry decided together, no matter what Ron says, about him coming to Hogwarts. Now. You broke up with Ron-'

'It was mutual.'

'Whatever. Who now?' Ginny turned her head curiously, but it made Hermione feel as though she was under questioning.

'No one. Haven't really been out much.' She said not entirely truthfully.

'You don't have to be out to have your eye on someone...'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Come one Hermione! I'm not thick, and neither are you. Just because he's my brother-'

'Ginny,' Hermione said warningly.

'-It's not like it'd be the first one-'

'Ginny!' She exclaimed.

'So are you telling me, honestly, that you do not have your particular interest on one of my,' cough, 'twin,' cough, 'brothers?'

They both laughed.

'I'm not saying anything.' She yawned violently.

'Fine,' said Ginny, also yawning, 'early days.'

'Do _not_ try any funny business. I know what you're like. I'm telling you, it's nothing... no one.'

Hermione really did want to tell Ginny everything that was going on inside her head. How she'd always admired the twins at a distance, but never actually gotten close to one of them before. How she was so happy to find that Fred could be as much of a gentleman as he could a prankster... when he wanted to... and even though she didn't show it, she really did think he was quite clever and, obviously, funny. But even to her, it sounded stupid. She didn't really know him that well, after all. Maybe she just needed time to think about things.

But Ginny pretended to be asleep, so she probed no more and quickly fell into real slumber, as did eventually, Hermione.

Percy was a more active part of the family now, then Hermione thought he'd ever been, keen to reconcile the past. So when Mrs Wealsey asked if they'd all like to go and see a Weird Sister's concert in August for Ginny's birthday, he was, surprisingly, the first to say yes and that by then a family outing would be well overdue.

The others were all excited too.

'But mum, how are you gonna get all the tickets? They're not cheap, you know,' said Ginny slightly worried. She'd had pictures of the Weird Sisters on her wall ever since Hermione had known her, only second to that of Gwenog Jones.

'Don't worry love, your clever father knows the person letting them have the venue and owes him a favour, so we get them at a very good discount.'

Ginny looked much happier about her treat after that, but when it came to Molly asking if she should get tickets for everyone, Hermione stalled.

'The things is Mrs Weasley, I don't know whether I'll be here.'

'Nonsense dear, you can stay with us before we go if that's more convenient.' But Hermione's face didn't change.

'No, that's not it, you see, I might not be back in the country. I've decided to find my parents and give them their real memories back... I think they'll be safe now.' They were all looking at her.

'You're leaving? For how long?' Asked Fred, secretly feeling a little cast off.

'Well, I'll probably be planning the trip for the rest of June and then set off some point in July.' She stammered worryingly. 'You see, I know where I put them, but I'm not sure whether the charm was strong enough. By now they could've travelled the whole of Australia, thinking it was their lifelong ambition...' she stopped talking, trying to regain confidence in her voice.

The kitchen was silent for a moment, before Harry spoke. 'They'll forgive you, you know Hermione.' Hermione shook her head, tears once more filling her eyes.

'That's the thing Harry, I don't know if they will. I used magic against my own parents -'

'Nonsense!' Said Mrs Weasley, buoyantly, 'I don't want to see tears so early in the morning! We've had enough of that to last a lifetime, haven't we dear; now off with all of you. I'll get the tickets and you're none of you to worry.' And she shunted them out of the kitchen as she started to make the potatoes peel themselves. But Hermione couldn't forget.

'Have you sent your replies to McGonagall yet?' George asked as the six of them wandered round the empty joke shop.

'Yes,' replied Hermione.

'Yes,' replied Harry.

'No,' Ron grumbled.

'_No_?' Hermione repeated slightly shrill, 'Why not? She needs to know soon otherwise she can't tell how big the classes are going to be, or what changed need to be made to the dorms and if you don't reply, how can she send the letters out to everyone else with their equipment and-'

'Shut up Hermione.' Ron snapped moodily, before Fred "accidentally" tripped him into the corner of a book shelf. Ron stuck his middle finger up at him as the others laughed at him.

'_Do that again and I'll charm your fingers together Ron Weasley_,' Fred said, in a perfect imitation of Mrs Weasley's voice, to more appreciative sniggering.

Ron clambered to his feet. 'I just haven't gotten round to it yet. Are we done _mourning_ your shop yet?'

'It's not a mourning!' George exclaimed, disgusted, 'it's a rebirth!' He said with a slightly fanatical voice.

'This time next week, brother of ours, and the shelves will once again be filled and Hogwarts students and parents alike will be cramming our till with galleons of galleons. You'll see.'

'Whatever. Can we go now?'

'Well if you hadn't spent so long picking out wall paper colours,' George huffed femininely.

'Well if you'd just gone with the fuchsia I'd picked out first...'

'Ladies, ladies!' Fred yelled. Shaking his head as if ashamed of his brothers, 'we all know the Daffodil White I picked out for the room was the right choice-'

'Hey!'

'Wait right there-'

Hermione stood there laughing. This was the great thing about days with Fred and George; they always knew how to make you laugh. Never a dull moment, some may say.

'But on passing,' Fred said shushing the other two, '_before _we go,' he added catching Ron's look, 'do any of you dossers know how to reverse a protean charm?'

'No,' Harry and Ron chorused.

'Yes,' Hermione stated at the same time, before looking embarrassed. 'What? She said looking at them both, 'I needed to for when I was making the fake galleons for the D.A.! What if the charm had gone wrong?'

Harry just smiled dumbfounded, accepting that Hermione would always know what was supposed to be out of her reach.

'Follow me, Miss Granger,' said Fred, charmingly offering his arm and leading her back to the stores of the shop, only stopping to say, 'We'll meet you suckers at the Leaky Cauldron in a bit,' before they disappeared from sight.

Once they were at the back of the shop, Hermione became aware that they hadn't let go of each other's arms. Mentally scolding herself for being so stupid, she dropped hers immediately. Fred pretended not to notice and to distract; he pulled a box of glowing multicoloured balls towards them.

'George did the charm wrong in the first place and now we can't figure out how to undo it. All they do is scream when you touch one, and then they all start screaming... it nearly gave Verity a heart attack when she touched one by mistake.'

Hermione grinned. 'So you can do _daydream charms _and _extended invisibility_, but you can't undo this? Why did you want them to scream anyway?'

'Excellent in class... me and George used to use real girls though.' Seeing Hermione utterly perplexed expression, he amended, 'like, we used to tell Alicia or Katie to go right to the back when a teacher was demonstrating and scream to cause a diversion, and when one of them screamed, other people screamed too and it gave George or me time to put a stink bomb on a seat or something like that,' he laughed and cast his eyes back as if remembering good old days. 'So all you'd have to do is get your friends to carry one, throw yours to the other side of the room and you've got a perfect diversion.'

Hermione tried not to smile, knowing she shouldn't condone things like that, especially to the twins, but his grin was infectious. He just had such a cheeky grin. She had to concentrate on performing the spell to keep from smiling.

They left the shop together and half way down the street, Hermione turned and grabbed Fred's arm, much to his surprise.

'You know what they should do,' too caught up in the fact that she'd thought of something funny to notice she was still holding his arm – not that he was complaining, 'Instead of using it against teachers, you could slip one into the pocket of some guy you don't like and give it a really high girly scream! Then when they take it out... you just vanish it!'

Fred looked at her incredulously.

'That's actually a good idea... we should test it.'

'Now?'

'Yes now!'

They ran back to the shop and with some difficulty, charmed two of the bouncy balls to scream like a girl. High on their own plan, they then rushed to the leaky cauldron to do some testing.

'You took your time!' Ron exclaimed, his stomach rumbling in confirmation of their lack of lunch.

'Sorry,' Fred said, deliberately pushing past him to sit down and slipping a ball in his coat pocket.

'Hey, Ron, don't move!' Hermione said suddenly. 'There's a spider on your jacket!'

All at once, Fred threw the other ball at Ron's chair causing one giant girlish scream, Ron made a face, thinking there was a spider on him and caused everyone burst into laughter – none more so than Fred and Hermione.

'You're _such_ a girl!' George roared.

'Hey! I didn't scr... what... that wasn't...' Ron spluttered, confused and slightly twitchy from the fake spider attack.

'Look in your pocket Ron,' Hermione said kindly, trying not to laugh any more.

He took out the glowing ball from his coat pocket and struggling through; Fred and Hermione explained why they had really been late.

'Hermione!' whined Ron, as the others continued to laugh at their tale.

'To be honest,' Harry said, still chuckling slightly, 'I'm still laughing at Ron's face when he thought a spider was on him.' They all laughed again, even Ron. But before long, they'd had their lunch and it was time to go back to the Burrow.

'When're you two going to move back above the shop then?'

'When the shop's ready dumbass. Who'd be stupid enough to miss free meals from mum, plus roof, plus bed etc, etc, etc...?'

'Well when's that gonna be?' Asked Harry more eager to see what pranks they had that he could use at Hogwarts.

'Don't know yet. We went for whole new interior design-'

'Yeh, because Fred fancied the woman offering it!' Ron and Harry grinned at him, but Fred's smile was edgy and a little discouraged. He shot a look at Hermione, who was acting like she didn't care, though inside little bubbles of jealousy were forming unconditionally.

It was strange how one sentence could change your mood for the entire day. And though she berated herself that night for being so irrational, she also reminded herself that she couldn't help it, and that soon it would go away. By the time she went back to Hogwarts this stupid crush will have gone, she told herself. It would...

_Last time I uploaded, I was quite sad to find that the chapter had recieved 120 hits and not ONE reveiw :( Make me sad :'(_

_I know that having mudblood carved into her arm wasn't in the books, but I'd like to think there's a little something for everyone and I also think it was a really interesting twist to Hermione's torture. Did you know that Emma Watson and Helena Bonham Cater came up for that idea themselves? Well, there you go, learn something new every day!_

_I would love to know what you're thinking right now... I don't think it even has to relate to the story... Thanks!_

_*****EPU_


	4. Chapter 4

Quirky Conversations:

The end of June flew by and coming into July the Wealsey household was becoming less and less crowed as the days went on. Bill and Fluer only came by every other Sunday for dinner and Charlie had gone back to Romania, giving Harry their old room to sleep in. Surprisingly, there was always something to be done. Letters still arrived for the trio, ranging from thanks, to invites, to condolences, to just plain weird, but Hermione's time was mainly filled with planning her trip to Australia. She, for the most part, did this one her own, because one, she didn't want distractions while she worked and two, people would either try and help or discourage and she didn't need it.

Her door opened, 'If you've come to give advice, I'm alright at the moment.' she said slightly irritated, as this was becoming a regular interruption.

'No good at advice,' a familiar male's voice said, 'can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?'

'Fred,' she said wheeling round, 'sorry I thought you were one of the others.'

'Why don't you tell them to just piss off if they're bugging you?' He asked, taking a seat on her bed.

'Because I, unlike you, prefer to be polite,' she said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

He ignored the comment and moving closer – a little too close for Hermione's comfort – he said 'What you doing?'

'Why?'

'Just curious.'

'Curiosity killed the cat...' She sang jauntily.

He tutted, shaking his head as if she'd said something shameful.

'Stupidity killed the cat Hermione, curiosity was framed.'

She smiled. He liked it when she smiled, especially when it was because of him.

'If you must know, I'm setting up an Australia budget. It's just a little tricky, because I don't actually know how long I'm going for.'

'Why don't you set yourself an amount of time?'

'And if I don't find them?'

'Hermione, you're the brightest witch of your age – I'm pretty sure everything will have gone to plan.'

Her heart swelled-

'Hem hem?'

They both jumped, unaware of how close they'd been. Hermione coloured as she saw Ginny's face, peering round the door frame, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Fred cleared his throat.

'What can we do for you sister of mine?'

'Actually, you're in my room.' She said completely unabashed, stepping into the doorway.

'Right you are.' He said, going a little pink at the ears. He exited swiftly, leaving Hermione at Ginny's mercy. But mercy she would not give...

Ginny pulled a face. 'What was that?' She asked comically, still grinning.

'What was what?' Hermione said feigning nonchalance with her back turned again.

'_That!_ Oh you're so dead. I was so right. Why didn't you tell me?' She gushed, and then she was laughing gleefully again, watching Hermione with eyes sparkling like a child.

Hermione turned to Ginny straight faced and said dully, 'I honestly don't know what you mean. He just came in because he was bored and he wanted to know what I was doing.'

Ginny face fell, disbelievingly. 'Fine. Play it your way.' And she flounced out of the room again, mind churning almost visibly.

Hermione sighed and slouched in her chair. She hated not telling Ginny. Ginny had always been honest with her. About boys, Harry, school, her family, breaking into broom cupboards, life in general... and Hermione had told Ginny alone who she was going with to the Yule ball and given her advice, but this was different. Hermione couldn't bring herself to be that open. There was no chance of anything happening anyway in her mind, and it _was_ Ginny's brother.

She sighed again and folded up her calculations, heading downstairs for some lunch. She passed Ginny on the staircase, who seemed to be coming back up again, but didn't stop at her room.

It was the last day that Fred and George were staying at the Burrow before moving back into the flat above their shop. Ginny had always had a particular soft spot for the twins and was sad that they were leaving, so she was trying to be extra nice to them today. She retraced her steps back up the stairs till she reached the boys' room, but the voices coming from inside made her stop. They were talking in loud whispers.

She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but it wasn't like they'd never done it to her, so she listened in. She heard what was distinctly George's voice, say, 'If you like her, why don't you just offer to go with her, help out _– or_,' he said in a sarcastically shocked tone, 'you _could _just tell her you like her!' Ginny could picture him putting on a shock-horror face for effect.

They had been talking about Hermione, Ginny realised.

'No you dolt, you can't just... I can't... it's... it's not the done thing!' Fred spluttered back.

Ginny withheld laughter, while George breathed out loudly. 'Oh. My. Goodness.' He said slowly. 'I think I've lost you. It's not the done thing? _It's not the done thing_! You moron...'

Ginny heard what sounded like a slap.

'Ow!'

'For your own good, you numpty.' George said sniggering slightly through his nose.

She couldn't believe it! It was too perfect. Fred liked Hermione too? That was... Now, Ginny could have burst in at that moment, not only preventing the fight that was inevitably about to break out between the boys, but also saving Fred from himself, by telling him that Hermione liked him too. However, the problems with this would be threefold.

One, Hermione hadn't actually _told _Ginny that she liked Fred, and although Ginny knew that she did, she'd need solid confirmation first.

Two, telling him aforementioned information, would prevent Ginny from having a little fun of her own with the pair.

Three, she didn't believe it would be right. That wasn't how things worked! If they couldn't figure it out for themselves then it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't about to play cupid... yet. So she decided to leave the boys brawling playfully on the floor and make herself a cup of coffee instead. She found it was always the way you should start a plan.

Downstairs at the dining table, Hermione sat with none other than the minister for magic himself: Kingsley Shaklebolt. Who happened to be round for a light bit of Molly's cooking and to bring them up to date with the latest at the Ministry.

'It's all becoming much calmer now that we have nearly all the Death Eaters rounded up and on trial,' he said in his deep composed voice, 'and everyone's back to doing their jobs, as you can see here from your father,' he gestured to Mr Weasley, who was standing with his wife in the corner of the kitchen. Then he spoke to Harry directly who was in-between Hermione and Ron. 'You have the power, Mr Potter to stand for _or_ against any of those on trial. I'll send you through their names and the dates of their trials.'

'Thank you Minister.'

He laughed heartily, 'Kingsley, Harry, it'll always be Kinsley to the Order. Now Molly, what are you cooking for me?'

Hermione looked at Ginny, who'd just sat down with her coffee.

'What are you up to?'

Damn, Ginny thought, having forgotten that she'd let slip to Hermione once that she made coffee when she planned. 'Oh, nothing, honestly,' she didn't feel bad for using the turn of phrase, seeing as Hermione had done the same to her earlier. 'I just fancied a cuppa.'

Hermione decided to let it slide, not wanting anything else to come between them. Plus, she still felt guilty for lying to her friend.

Fred and George walked in, taking turns to pinch and punch each other, both now sporting red blotches on their arms and George had a small cut on his cheek. He touched it gingerly.

'You must have nails like a girl,' he muttered peevishly.

'Not my fault your face is like a baby's backside... in both senses.'

'Boys!' Mrs Weasley said crossly, looking them both up and down. 'What _have_ you been doing _now_? We have a guest...' she said shooting a look at Kingsley.

'Oh, it's only Kingsley mum!'

'Yeh, I mean, it's like he's, I don't know...'

'Minister for Magic!' They both said and each gave him a high five.

'Sit down and be quiet,' she said sternly.

'Honestly,' Fred said in an undertone, sitting down, 'they spend the first part of our lives telling us to walk and talk, and the next telling us to sit down and shut up!'

'And they wonder why we're so confused.' George said sadly, shaking his head.

This was the longest anyone hadn't spoken _ever_.

Hermione wanted to say something she really did, but it was so hard to find the words, let alone keep a straight face when she had Ginny Weasley behind her, fist stuffed in her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, and Molly Weasley in front of her, stock still with an expression Hermione couldn't and certainly didn't _want_ to see. She replayed a few seconds ago in her head...

_They ascended the staircase together, hearing the boys' voices before they could see them, talking quite loudly._

'_... and if it's not hard, stick it back in 'till it is!' They heard Fred say as the three women entered the room. _

_Silence fell as all eyes turned to him. The boys looked like they wanted to laugh so much, to the point where George had to turn around so all you could see were his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, before he turned around again, poker faced. Harry and Ron too were pulling faces in an attempt not to laugh. No one spoke..._

This was the longest anyone hadn't spoken _ever._

'That was _so_ not how it sounded...' Fred said slowly.

Tears were now rolling down Ginny's cheek and Hermione muffled her laughter with her hand.

Mrs Weasley backed out slowly and uttered a 'dinner in ten' for them to hear.

She passed Hermione and Ginny who valiantly tried to hide to control their faces; only when the door closed and a few seconds had passed did they erupt into thunderous laughter.

'Oh my mother just had to walk in as I said that, didn't she?'

'WHY? ' They spluttered at the boys, pink cheeked and euphoric.

'We were NOT talking about...'

'It wasn't how it sounded...'

'Talk about bad timing...'

'Vegetables.' Someone said in the midst of the disorder.

'What?' All eyes turned once again to Fred.

'Well now that's got all your attention. We were actually talking about "Super-Grow Soil"

'That's not what it sounded like to us,' said Ginny, starting a new wave of giggles.

'Shut up. It's part of our new range,' he said leaning back coolly. 'We want to branch out to the older generation, so that parents who come in with their kids will buy stuff too.'

'Super-Grow Soil is just the start. You put your seeds in and it grows them within the week. It's got nothing on the market at the moment.' George explained.

'Yes, and I was explaining how it worked. I said "leave the veg in there till it's hard, then pull it up. And if it's not hard, stick back in till it is!"'

This gave fuel to the fire as Hermione and Ginny started laughing again at his turn of phrase.

'Mum'll never look at us four the same way again.' Ron said shaking his head.

'Well, really Ron, we really _should_ have the talk she thought we were having, because someone needs to teach you...'

Ron scowled.

'So when do we get to see this "new range"?' Harry asked eagerly.

'You can come next week! It'll be ready by Wednesday.' George said equally eager. 'Or you can come at the end of summer when you come to get your Hogwarts stuff.'

'Nah, let's go next week!' Ron piped up, getting as animated as Harry.

'I can't.' Hermione said in a small voice. They looked at her. 'I'm leaving for Australia on Monday.' She cast her eyes downwards. The others stared silently.

'When was this decided?' Fred asked sharply.

'This morning. I arranged a portkey with Kingsley, so it's all sorted.' She started fiddling with a loose thread.

He paused. 'And you're still sure you don't want anyone with you? Not even for protection?' Fred probed.

Ginny and George both shot a small smile in Fred's direction, then adverting their gazes, smiled at each other, before George's expression turned to confusion and suspicion. Ginny realised too late that she wasn't supposed to know anything...

Hermione looked up. 'I'm sure. I have to do this alone.'

'Pfft.' Harry mumbled, 'So it's fine when you say it.'

Hermione smiled at him. 'You were being stupid when you said it.'

'Hermione, that's his permanent state of mind,' Ginny laughed, ruffling Harry's hair.

'Ewww,' Fred and George moaned, 'public displays of affection!' they put their fingers as crosses and held them to their faces as if the couple were vampires.

'But Hermione! Ginny said suddenly, ignoring the boys, 'if you go now you'll probably miss Harry's birthday and maybe mine too!'

'The thought is only just occurring to her?' George said in a carried whisper.

'Yeh and she calls me thick.' Harry whispered back, earning him a slap on the head from Ginny, which caused the twins to mouth 'Whipped!' at him.

'I am sorry,' she said in earnest, 'I promise really big presents when I come back!'

'You do realise that Harry's birthday is going to be probably the biggest party ever held in our house. Ever.' Hermione didn't reply.

Ron's stomach grumbled.

'Time for some food.' he said simply and they all left to go downstairs for dinner.

Hermione breathed; grateful she hadn't been harassed too much about leaving, but deflated about leaving the comfort and warmth of the Burrow after what seemed like no time at all. But she needed to do this, she reasoned.

As it was, there were few places of privacy and solitude in the Burrow, unless you had your own room. A novelty which she didn't have. Nevertheless, after dinner, when she needed to be alone, she found the perfect place among the Welly boots and cans outside the kitchen at the back of the house. From the back of the house she could see the setting sun, displaying its colours across the horizon and sending its evening summer warmth across the country. She just sat and watched the lights twinkle in the pond. She'd never sought adventure – it had always sort of found her instead and she revelled in it, testing herself and giving herself new challenges. But now she wasn't so sure.

'Red sky at night, Bludgers delight.' A voice floated towards her.

'Bludgers delight?' She asked curiously, turning her head and admiring the man before her.

'Yeh... oh right, muggle parents... because, you know, the Bludgers harder to see if it's a red sky.' Fred explained.

'Interesting,' she mused, adding it to her store of wizard sayings.

'You okay?' he asked.

She scoffed. 'No. But you're making a habit of finding me like this.'

He grinned that special grin that she liked so much and sat beside her. He had such a cheeky grin. This is why she liked Fred; he knew exactly when to stop. Ha, she guessed it came with trial and error on his and George's part. The Weasley men in general were perfect gentlemen, but Fred in particular in comparison seemed to be on at least _one_ brain wave of hers. Although she'd admit that since Harry's last birthday Ron had become particularly more tactful, the reason behind which, she'd never uncovered...

Thinking of Ron dragged her back into reality. She looked at Fred, reminding herself of why this couldn't happen. The reason why Fred Weasley was out of bounds.

'_Think of the fights Ron, I really don't think our friendship would survive it. I don't want to take that chance that I'd never be your friend again.' Hermione said pleadingly._

'_But... but...' he seemed to be struggling to find a comeback to this. 'We've been so great Hermione!'_

'_It's been** five** days. Ron, I don't think I'll ever love you like that, you and Harry will always be like my brothers, and I think I'll always be like a sister to you too.'_

'_So what happened in the battle meant nothing to you?' He grumbled._

'_No, Ron, it meant everything. But it wasn't real. It was...' she searched for the words. They were in the Weasley kitchen. Mr Weasley was at work and Mrs Weasley was gardening outside. The others had tactfully exited the kitchen to give them some privacy. 'It was the heat of the moment, it was what I wanted at the time Ron, but this week has changed a lot. You know that.'_

_He conceded, she thought he finally realised that they'd both been so caught up in the chase, they'd never really thought about the end result. 'Fine. Who is he?'_

'_What?' _

'_Come on Hermione, there must be another guy.'_

'_No, Ronald, there is no one else! And probably won't be for a long time! I just know what I want now.'_

_He waited, and then deflated. 'Okay' he said and he hugged her, 'But if there is someone else, then Merlin help him.' He joked. _

_But she stood there she saw a glint in his eye, and she knew he hadn't really let it go, nor that he was really joking. Maybe a part of him would always be disappointed that they hadn't got further, but at least they both knew where they stood._

At the time, she hadn't even really considered the weight of her words, but now they just kept replaying in her head.

_There is no one else! And probably won't be for a long time! _

What would she do to the Weasley family if she split two brothers apart? Would he react like he did with Victor? Or would it be worse because Fred was his own flesh and blood? What would Ron do when he found out that she'd gone from dating him to falling for his brother? Fred looked at her like he wanted to say something, like there was something he wanted to tell her. His head came a little closer... and then pulled back again.

'Come one, you'll get cold out here.' Fred said standing and holding out his hand. She smiled in spite of herself and took it, revelling in the feeling of her hand in his. A part of her wanted to keep holding on. But their hands dropped and they went inside. For now Hermione had to concentrate on locating her parents, this could wait...

A while.

_Now one of you clever people has been perculiarly interested in the libraby... I'd call it creepy sixth sense, but I'll say nothing more as it will appear later on..._

_Thank you for the reviews! Raw x_


	5. Chapter 5

Letters Afar: 

That Sunday night, Mrs Weasley cooked up a big farewell dinner for Hermione and gave her a proper send off. Percy was also moving back to his flat in London, and Fred and George had also gone. This, for Mrs Weasley, was quite enough to tip her over the edge, having all her children move away from her protection. Even with Ron exclaiming 'It's been over two months mum!' she still cried when each of her children left. However they all came back, this dinner doubling as a sort of family dinner, with the exception of Fred, who sent George with his apologies.

Hermione had learnt her lesson from watching the others go, so at the crack of dawn the next morning, she was dressed and set off; leaving a goodbye note even though she'd pretty much said it all the night before.

And she was gone.

July, 11th

Dear Hermione,

I know you're already in Australia now, but I'm really sorry I couldn't make the dinner on Sunday. I'm sure it was... a blast! Tell me, how much did mum cry? I also realise, I missed out on my goodbye, so goodbye – have a safe portkey – remember your wand... Don't run into any escapee Death Eaters or their little friends, because let's face it, the others wouldn't say it to your face, but let's not pretend that's not the reason they're worrying.

Don't show your face too soon, we're all having a party in your absence!

Fred

July, 15th

Dear Fred,

Thanks for your letter. Your words of wisdom were very handy, or would've been had they arrived on time. I'm well on my way to locating my parents – I finally got a lead. The weather here's not great, but who am I to complain? It's not as if I'm on holiday! How the shop? Back to full height yet? And how are the others – seeing as I wouldn't know because Harry and Ron have yet to reply to the letters I sent them. Though I heard from Ginny, which is great.

I really miss all of you back home. Don't blow up too many toilets or give your mother a heart attack in my absence!

Best wishes, Hermione

July 19th

Dear Hermione,

Your concern for my mother's heart is touching, truly, but it's mine you should be worrying about – because it's breaking.

_She forgot to breath._

Why on earth would I blow up my own toilet? It pains me that you think I'm that stupid.

_She deflated._

Hogwarts is one thing, my bathroom is another. I gave Harry and Ron a kick up the arse and told them to reply, did you get anything? If not, just say the word and I can stick something much worse up 'em, I'm sure they'll change their tune! The business is booming – well – not in the customers' sense, but once Hogwarts letter come through, that'll all change. You haven't run into any trouble have you?

Fred

('You're pathetic,' said George, whacking him over the head as he walked past.)

July, 27th

Dear Fred,

Sorry this is rushed, but I think I'm being followed. I think I'm really close to finding where they are now – but don't worry, I'm probably over-reacting.

Speak soon, Hermione

July, 28th

Dear Hermione,

Reply. Normally things you notice aren't your imagination. If you think you're being followed, loose them, no matter what, they shouldn't be tailing you, whoever they are. Write soon or I'm going to Dad...

Fred

July 31st

Dear Fred,

I'm alright. I was being tailed – think some of those Death Eaters have friends outside, but it's alright, I cornered him and wiped his memory. If anyone else was following, I'll have lost them by now. Honestly, it's the first trouble I've come across, don't worry about me. Guess what? I've found where they are! They've been living in a rented house just outside Byron Bay. I've been watching the house for a bit, because I thought I'd need to plan. I don't know when I'll see you, but I've written to the other,

Thanks, Hermione

Aug, 3rd

Dear Hermione,

Thank Merlin you're okay – I was this close to giving mum that heart attack she's due and telling her, but then your letter came. But I don't know why you're bothering to plan it, I don't know whether you've noticed, but brilliant as your plans are, they never actually work. I think I'd better make this piece of parchment count, as I think it'll be the last one this bird carries, poor thing, I wouldn't want to fly to Australia either. Not much has been happening here, except Angelina's moved in with George and me. You don't know how disturbing thin walls can be...

Moving on. Harry went to Draco Malfoy's trial the other day. In my opinion he should've let him rot, but you know Harry, all that moral fibre! So all Malfoy has to do is payback to the community, and he can't have his wand back until Hogwarts (oh yeh, you're in luck, he's going too... yaaay...) Still, better than Azkaban, right?

Ginny's okay, although she and George have been a bit weird around each other recently. Harry and Ron are still getting mobbed if they go into Diagon Alley – Harry says to tell you that Teddy's looking great and thanks for asking because he forgot to say in his last letter. Otherwise, I think you'll find that I'm the only one yet to receive a postcard from you. Rude.

Sincerely, Fred

Aug, 9th

Dear Fred,

You make me laugh – notice how this is coming to you via postcard! (And a different owl, you were right, but this one is recovering slowly) I'm also writing this sitting at the kitchen table, in my parents' kitchen, on their kitchen table, in their house in Australia!

I reversed their memories and now they know everything. Things are... different now, but I think they're slowly realising what I did and why. It was quite emotional for them at first, so I'm going to stay here with them for a while – well, as long as they need before coming back. But I don't think it will be too long now. I've already told Harry this, but I think he was right. I'm not saying Draco Malfoy's a nice person, but he's not evil and I think he was manipulated from a young age. I know we'll never like him, but it was the right decision. I'm so glad Teddy's well, I can't wait to go and visit him. You should come when we do? Not comment on your profuse amount of info on your brother and his girlfriend, but it was good to hear from you.

See you soon, Hermione

Aug, 12th

Dear Hermione,

I thoroughly enjoyed my postcard – thank-you-very-much. And, no joke, it's stuck on our kitchen cupboard. I'm sure you've already heard from madam herself, but Ginny was royally pissed you missed her birthday yesterday (you should fear for your life) and the Weird Sisters gig – it Ruled Effing Dumbledore Style.

You've been gone over a month now, any plans on coming back yet? I think this is the longest time Harry and Ron have been without you – for quite a while at least – and I have to say... they are morons. Completely incompetent without you, I'm starting to doubt Harry ever actually killed You-Know-Who at all. He couldn't mend a paper cut the other day and Ginny was laughing so much at his attempts, she flooed over here to describe it to us. We're having a family dinner on Friday – any chance of you being back within three days?

Fred

Aug, 13th

Dear Fred,

I hope this reaches you in time – I've got a surprise for you all, but I can't tell! I got Ginny a very good present, so don't you worry your dysfunctional brain about it. 'It ruled effing Dumbledore style'? Is that even a thing? Anyway, I showed Harry how to do that spell last year; I don't know why he could've had trouble with it. Oh well, got to go before I ruin the surprise!

Surprisingly, Hermione

Fred got the letter when he woke up. It was the eighteenth and for neither for love nor money could he have any idea what her surprise for him was. Would it be a present? Or just news that Australia had heard before them like inside info? Or perhaps it was something about her parents. Of course he had entertained the slightly farfetched idea that she could be in England and coming to see them, but as the day wore on, he discarded the idea and became rather uncharacteristically moody from disappointment.

That night, all the Weasleys (save Charlie, who was still in Romania) sat around a table for the first time in a long time.

'Harry can you pass the sugar.' Ginny asked, stirring her coffee, planning.

'Aw, but he's sweet enough already,' George said.

'You can't have coffee with dinner.'

'I can't reach, ask Ron.'

'Pass the potatoes, Gin.'

'I can't drink coffee without sugar.'

'But does it prevent you from passing potatoes?'

'Potatoes are better for you at lunch; they don't really do anything after four, because you're winding down for the day.'

'Shut up Percy and give me my damn potatoes.'

'Watch your language, down that end!'

'Sorry mum.'

'But what if you were about to do the marathon and it was four thirty?'

'It's all relative,'

'I want potatoes!'

'Harry, sugar!'

'I'm not fond of that nickname Gin...'

'Oooh, why what others do you have?'

'Shut up Fred.'

'Ron you dropped the potato in my coffee!'

'Well now you won't need sugar will you?'

'Bloody hell, Ginny! You got sugar on my potatoes!'

'My mistake.'

'Am I too late for dinner? Only, Portkeys from Australia are disorientating.'

Hermione was standing at the back of the kitchen, by the door that led out to the garden, holding a very large plastic bag and looking tired, but happy.

'Surprise!' she smiled.

Everyone gawped for a moment and then all started talking at once again, enveloping her in hugs and food and talk. They all got up and she walked round the kitchen, greeting them.

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'When did you get back?'

'It's been so long!'

'Sit down, you're looking peaky!'

''Mione dour back do doon! Wad gibs?'

'She got back, she got back, she got back!'

'How was the journey?'

'How pleasant to see you, Hermione.'

'Dysfunctional brain? Is that really the best you can do...'

She smiled as she made her way round to Fred, many of the others now sitting down and wanting to hear more.

She ignored the jibe and threw her arms around his neck, breathing in his smell. She whispered in his ear, 'thank you for your letters!' sending shivers down his spine. Letting go slowly and looking him straight, but not saying anything, she proceeded to go and find a seat.

Taking a hint from the expectant looks, she started to tell her tale. She told them how she got there fine, but once she was there it took her a little bit to get a lead on them because they'd left where she thought they would go. Once she got the lead it was easier to find out where they'd moved from place to place, but got delayed because she was being followed by a Death Eater's associate. Fred had done well on his word, because aside from Ginny, who she dismissed as unshockable, they all looked worryingly at her. But she carried on to say how she found them and reversed the modifications to their memories. How they were shocked and a little estranged to her at first, but eventually they came back with her – their first Portkey – and things would get better from now on.

Mrs Wealsey then promptly fussed about how she'd not been eating properly and as rounds of lemon cheesecake and ice-cream came out, she decided to agree thoroughly with her and eat a good three helpings of the stuff.

'Hermione!' Ginny whined as they were tucked up in bed later that night. 'Tell me! Can I have my present yet?'

'No.' she groaned, already half asleep.

'Plur-leease?' she whinged, sounding a lot more childish than normal.

'Urgh, 's in the bag,' Hermione mumbled into her pillow.

She heard a scramble through the dark and rustling as Ginny hit her jackpot. She heard more frantic rustling and the tearing of paper, before an ear-splitting shriek split the silent house in two.

'Ginny, shhh!' Hermione whispered sitting up, now alert and anxious. She could now hear movement from the rest of the house, as Mrs Weasley scrambled down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Just as she walked in with a few other children of hers, Ginny lunged at Hermione, knocking her off the bed, still squealing and thanking her.

'How? _How_ did you get this?'

A voice from behind them, obviously having just arrived said, 'Oh it's just Ginny and Hermione having their lesbian love time.'

Whoever it was was hit by several people simultaneously by the sounds of it.

'Can someone explain what's going on?'

Ginny silently passed Hermione's present over to her brother's, whose mouths fell in turn.

'You got her Gwenog Jones' signed personal broomstick?' The twins said in awe. '_How?_'

'Well the Holyhead Harpies were playing an international match of some sort near where I was staying and I ran into her! She said she knew who I was, and to be honest, I only knew who she was because of the posters Ginny's had up in her room since... well forever. So we got a coffee and started talking and I told her about you and she said how the whole team were getting new brooms for when the new season starts, so she signed this for you and told me to tell you happy birthday!'

Ginny rarely cried from anything other than laughter, but she looked as though she might now. It was true that she'd had posters of Gwenog Jones on the walls of her bedroom since before she even knew Hermione.

'Well that was very good of you Hermione dear, but Ginny, there was no need to wake up the whole house!' Mrs Weasley scolded lightly.

'I got you some chocolate snitches too – it makes throwing chocolate in the air and trying to catch it in your mouth much more fun!'

Mrs Weasley had turned and was shooing the others back up the staircase and making them hand back the broom. Turning over her shoulder she quietly said 'bed now girls' and turned up the staircase herself.

Ginny went to bed that night with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait to test the broom out now.

Hermione's eyes the next morning looked nearly as tired as her hair did frizzy. Unappreciative of the night's disturbances, her face was quite a contrast to those sitting round the Weasley dining table, each of whom looked enthralled.

'... well it's not the fastest broom in the world anymore, but it's the fastest one that the public can buy right now. The new version only comes out next season and even then it's not out to the public until two months after.'

'Look it's still got the dent where the bludger hit in the Canon's match!'

'And that ink won't come off either Ginny.'

'When are you going to test it?'

Hermione had never seen so much joy come from a broom and was very pleased that she had been forgiven for missing Ginny's birthday. Ginny hugged her again as she sat down and even the others gave her looks of gratitude.

'This is going on Potterwatch.' George said decisively.

'Wait, you're still doing Potterwatch?' Hermione asked inquisitively.

'Course! We had loads of listeners when you lot had disappeared and now they can tune in whenever they like!'

'Mind you, we only broadcast once a week. Being the important businessmen we are.' Fred said pompously, puffing out his chest in a great impression of Percy.

'Which is why you're sitting in your mother's kitchen on a Saturday morning?'

'Ah dear, dear Hermione. Who am I to resist a full English breakfast in the morning? I am but a mere mortal.'

She shook her head smiling.

'Well the rest of your brothers managed to go home last night young man and you have a shop to open. I don't want you getting complacent...'

'Woah... too many syllables for this time in the morning mum.'

'Right,' said Hermione standing. 'I'm off!'

'Oh no dear, you can't leave so soon. You know you're always welcome to stay if you like!' Molly fussed around her, but Hermione knew what she had to do.

'I know Mrs Weasley, but I really have to get home. I've already bunged up Ginny's bedroom for long enough.'

'Well Fred and George are living above their shop now, so you could have their room.'

'Kick us out, give up our room, don't consult us. Yep, that's fine mum. We can take a hint.'

'I'll see you all soon. I promise.'

Hermione packed up what she brought with her and left the same morning. She knew that from now on she should keep her distance a bit if she was going to stick to her word. Even though Fred didn't live at home anymore, this just proved that nothing could be predicted – well, not with him anyway. The Weasley's were the best family she knew, and she didn't want to be the one that jeopardised that. She knew Ron's temper and it wasn't fair for her to be so selfish over something that could be nothing.

_It's nothing_, she told herself.

"_I am but a mere mortal"_

_What did we think? :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Crossing Paths:

Hermione left the comfort of the Burrow and returned to private comfort of her own home. The summer was growing hot – not that it was going to last. They were in England after all. She made a list of things she wanted to do and ticked them off one by one. Then, on the twenty-first of August, Hermione came downstairs in the morning to find an owl sitting on her kitchen table with a letter in its grip, her mother eyeing it warily. At first she thought it might've been from... but no, she didn't recognise the owl. Then, looking at the letter she realised who it was from. A familiar excitement flooded through her as she opened it and saw her Hogwarts letter, with its list of books and equipment she would need.

That day she made plans to go to Diagon Alley on the twenty-sixth. Alone. Not that she was avoiding seeing him...

'Are you going with Harry or Ron or... oh, what's her name? Ginny, that's it.' her father asked as they sat down for dinner.

'No, I'm sure Mrs Weasley will have already...' She stopped talking because a very familiarly excitable owl was about to hit the window.

She rushed to open it and snatched the letter off of it. She gave Pig some water to shut him up before laying eyes on Ginny Weasley's small handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I made Quidditch Captain! Now I can show everyone what Gwenog Jones' broom can really do. I'm so pleased! You got your letter too, yes? Harry's taking me out for dinner to celebrate – mum says she's going to buy me a new dress as a present – "because I think you might need it", she said? Have you heard anything? God forbid they're allowing another Triwizard Tournament, but I don't think that's it._

_Missing you already,_

_Ginny x_

Pushing aside what was left of her meal, she excused herself from the table and went up to her room to reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm so pleased for you, although I'm not surprised, how could you not have got it? I'm glad Harry's taking you out too; I bet you'll have a great time. And as for the dress, I haven't heard a thing. You're the one with family in the Ministry! If anything's going on at Hogwarts this year, they'll know about it._

_I miss you too,_

_Hermione x_

It was one of those days where there wasn't a cloud in the sky and when you looked up, all you could see was sunshine and mediterranean blue. Everything was bright and sunny and contrary to Hermione's predictions, the weather had stayed good throughout the next week. She was sitting in Diagon Alley, watching all the children pass by with anti-melt ice creams in their hands. The twenty-sixth of august had eventually made its way round, but now she found there was a lot to get.

She got up and started walking. First she planned to visit Gringotts to get her money out, then to all the books shops for school books and then book shops for entertainment purposes, then for some new robes and quills and some toys to keep Crookshanks entertained...

'Hermione!'

She looked around the busy street for the source of the source of the noise, before she clapped eyes on Fred and George Weasley, standing at the doors of their shop, both beaming in her direction.

'Have to usher people in to get customers these day, are we?' she called teasingly.

'Only you my darling,' said George, as Fred escorted her inside.

Tingles ran up her spine as he placed his hands on the small of her back, lingering slightly, before letting go.

George was sidetracked helping a customer, leaving Fred and Hermione relatively alone. Which really wasn't her fault. She'd tried to do the right thing and avoid him. It's not like she can help it when they march her inside their shop – they are by anyone's standards, an unstoppable force of nature.

'Well it certainly is busy in here,' she said offering small talk.

'Yeh, since everyone got their Hogwarts letters it's been mad – they really like our new stuff. We even got in the Daily Prophet last week because of sales.'

They reached the back stores of the shop. There was no one else back here apart from them. Looking round, Hermione could see shelves stacked with all kinds of weird and wonderful items. But the shelf that intrigued her most was one filled with what looked like old tattered school books, of all different colours and sizes. Fred and George stocked books?

He took one off the shelf and held it out to her.

'This is just what you need,' he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She didn't take it, but eyed it with mistrust.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Try it, the instructions are on the back – but you have to touch it first, mind,' he said with a slight grin. Gosh, he had such a cheeky grin.

She took it and opened up the back cover where there had appeared a set of instructions. She read.

_1) No adult should be informed of this book._

_2) Use wisely and don't get caught; abuse will not be taken lightly._

_3) Speaking clearly, telling the book exactly what you want it to provide. Be specific, this could be anything from "A good Herbology book for Owl level beginners" to "Somewhere to put my things so that no one else can get them" _

_4) When the book has done what you've asked close it and place your hand on the back to lock._

_5) The charm does not extend to dark or powerful objects._

_6) If nothing happened, you've probably tried to use it for something gittish._

_7) Not for sale to Slytherins on principal._

Hermione finished reading astonished, only one thing running through her mind.

'It's just like the room of requirement, but in a book...'

'That's where we got the idea from. When Harry said the Room had been burned, we thought it was a shame, so we got experimenting... it took quite a while, but these are ready for sale now. Cool, eh?'

'But... but... that's _really_ advanced magic... I don't know anyone who could-'

He raised an eyebrow at her and said, 'Are trying to say I've impressed you?'

She composed herself.

'Well, I expect George did most of the work...'

'Hey!' he protested, making them both laugh.

She went to put the book back, but he stopped her, saying, 'no, take it. I want you to be our tester for it.' He saw her hesitant look. 'Go on, be daring – well behaved girls never made history you know!'

She gave him a patronising look, but took it anyway. They shared a look, eyes catching each other unexpectedly. They were completely alone...

'McGonagall's out there!' George burst in, frenzied.

The spell was broken and Fred's slightly annoyed expression turned to horror as he comprehended what George had said.

'No, no, no, no, no... She can't see our stuff!'

'Well done Captain Obvious.' George said disdainfully.

'You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm.' he retorted.

They went outside, searching frantically for their old Professor, Hermione sniggering slightly, enjoying the affect a teacher was having on the twins. She hadn't seen them this nervous in a while. They caught sight of her before she did.

'Professor! How honoured we are to see you!' said George taking one arm and steering her forcefully away from a shelf of snack boxes.

'What a pleasant surprise,' said Fred, taking the other arm and looking like this was anything but pleasant.

'My word, I – I hope you're not selling these to students!' she exclaimed alarmingly.

'Of course not! Let's get you out of these crowds...' he said, blocking her view of a seventh year Hufflepuff, who was about to purchase some super-size dung bombs.

They made their way to Fred and George's private office.

'You may unhand me boys. Be that as it may, I am not here to view your immoral produce.'

'You're not?'

'Immoral!'

'No. As it is, I was already in the area, and came to speak to you, Mr Weasley,' she said patting Fred on the shoulder.

'How could you tell I was Fred?' He said cheekily.

'I spoke to the one sporting both ears.'

Right. He decided not to speak unnecessarily anymore.

George spoke up. 'Is this about the...'

'Yes.'

'With the...'

'Yep.'

'And she gonna ask...'

'I am.'

'Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?' Hermione's quiet voice floated out of the corner of the room.

In all honestly, the shock and chaos of things had made them quite forget Hermione was there. George stepped towards her and taking her arm, led her bodily out of the room, leaving McGonagall and Fred to talk.

'George let go! What does McGonagall want to talk to Fred about?' she asked incredulously.

George sat, looking as if he didn't want to have this conversation.

'All will reveal itself in good time Hermione.'

She slammed her hand down on the desk.

'No, George Weasley! Don't you dare fob me off!'

George actually looked quite scared of her. In fact he was wearing much the same expression as he would when Mrs Weasley started to shout at them for one thing or another.

He breathed and muttered, 'I don't know what he means...' under his breath.

Unfortunately, she heard him.

'_What_ does _who_ mean?' She glared at him through narrowed eyes.

George smiled slightly, recalling the conversation he'd had with his twin at the very beginning of the summer after letters from McGonagall had been delievered to the trio.

_Hermione sent them a withering look before asking 'So you don't think we should go? You don't think education is important?'_

'_Hermione, please,' said Fred, seriously looking at her, 'look at who you are talking to.'_

_Hermione turned away and said 'Look, I'm going back, because I want to. It's my choice. My decision and I don't care what you think, because you can't stop me!' And with that, she strode from the room, so caught up in her own decisiveness that she didn't notice the admiring look Fred gave her._

_After she'd left the room Fred sat looking at where she'd left._

'_Tongue in,' George whispered elbowing him in the rib._

'_What?' Fred said leaning back and making sure the others were all talking amongst themselves. 'She's sexy when she's angry.'_

_George stared at him like he'd lost his marbles._

'_She'd _**scary **_when she'd angry.' _

_Fred just grinned._

'Look Hermione, trust me, I'm a Weasley Twin...'

'Not your best selling point.' she commented.

'Some things are better when you find them out for yourself.' He finished ignoring her.

She huffed, hating not knowing anything, being kept in the dark. Suddenly feeling a sudden jolt of empathy for how Harry must've felt the summer of fourth year. She swept from the room and made her way to the front of the sop, not knowing how long Fred's meeting would take, but slightly disappointed that she might have to leave without a goodbye.

But without warning, Fred appeared beside her and she stopped, turning towards him.

'I'd better go... I've haven't got anything I need yet...'

'Sure, right. Come one then.'

He led back through all the parents and children to just outside the shop.

'Bye then,' she said.

'Yeh.' And for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. But changing his mind mid-moment, he mumbled an awkward goodbye and turned back inside.

She went about her day, just as she had planned, getting everything she needed, but she was in such a bad mood with herself for her meeting with Fred that she nearly forgot to get Crookshanks a toy. She disapparated home in the late afternoon and decided that the best thing for her to do was to stay at home and not visit the Burrow again. She set her mind on this.

An owl flapped and fluttered at the window, hooting to be let in. Hermione ran and opened it, taking the letter quickly and sitting at her kitchen table. Her eyes fell on Molly Weasley's jotted handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I feel like it's been so long since we've seen you! You only came back for one night after over a month away and even that was nearly two weeks ago now, we haven't heard a word from you since. We all miss you very much. Fred and George mentioned they'd seen you today. You should have told us you were going to Diagon Alley! We need to go for Harry and Ginny. Oh well, you must come for one last dinner before you go off to Hogwarts. The whole family's getting together again, because Bill and Fluer have news! We'd love for you to stay the night too, and ministry cars are taking us to the station in the morning._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Molly x_

Even though only moments ago she'd resolved not to see them until September first, Molly's invitation was crumbling her willpower and she found herself being seduced into going by the reasons she'd mentioned. She could just go for the dinner. Yes, she wouldn't stay the night, but only to find out what Bill and Fluer's news was. It was nothing to do with seeing a certain red-headed twin.

_Dear Molly,_

_Thank you so much for writing, I feel like it's been ages too. I would love to come for dinner: The thirty-first yes? Although, I won't stay the night. My parents are fine taking me to King's Cross in the morning, so I'll just meet you there! See you then._

_Love, Hermione x_

She read and re-read her reply, before sending it off with the same owl. Deciding to go to bed earlier than usual, she knew that although she wouldn't fall asleep quickly, but it was better than tossing the day's events over in her head while fully conscious.

_Thanks guys, some of your reveiws are awesome :D ...it's so fun to give awesome reveiws, isn't it... *suggestive wink at gorgeous reader reading this* 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Too Little, Too Late:

'Hermione!'

The roar of talk and laughter and music hit her from the door, and as she walked through the Burrow, she could tell that dinner was well and truly underway.

'Don't worry about being late, dear; we've only just got started!'

She entered the kitchen, happily anticipating the fun that always enveloped family get-together's at the Burrow. The room was full and looking round she saw all the Weasley's save for Charlie, who she presumed was still in Romania, plus Fleur, who was a Weasley now and Angelina, George's girlfriend.

'Wow Hermione,' Ginny said checking her up and down, 'way to outshine me on the outfit.' She gave her a knowing look, before pulling out the chair beside her.

'Yeh, noo dress 'Mione?' Ron said; his mouth appropriately filled with food.

She smiled, her cheeks glowing with warmth and delight that her effort had been noticed.

The food and people were so overwhelming that she didn't notice a stunned looking Fred Weasley, sitting a few seats away, watching her in flattering silence.

'Quit drooling,' George said, elbowing him in the ribs, snapping Fred from his trance.

Fred just shoved him in reply.

'Although, I can see what you mean, she's no Angelina, but she sure grew up nicely, didn't she?'

'You're not wrong, because she's better than Ange.'

George shoved him, not appreciating the blow to his girlfriend, who was coincidentally, sitting beside him. However Fred, it seemed, didn't like not being taken seriously and soon a table-side brawl had broken out, muggle style, Mrs Wealsey eventually having to take them both from the room by their ears, one with a dribble of blood from his nose and the other from his lip, but laughing all the same.

They both returned eventually, having cleaned themselves up a bit and when all the plates had been cleared, Bill stood and tapped his wine glass for attention.

'Now that we're all here again, Fluer and I have a surprise for you all.' He looked at Fluer and everyone else followed suit.

She smiled and said, 'I eez pregnant!'

There was commotion straight away as Mrs Wealsey gave a cry of joy (along with Ginny and Hermione) and with tears in her eyes, went to hug her daughter in law and kiss her son on the cheek. Mr Weasley refilled everyone's wine glasses and Fred and George winked at their brother suggestively and said 'Aye Aye...'

There were many toasts while everyone congratulated them and the adults stayed around the table, drinking (with the exception of Fleur), while the children made their way to the sitting room.

'You're lucky I didn't take out the other ear,' Fred laughed easily later on at his twin, sitting beside the fire facing the others.

'What on earth were you fighting about anyway?' Hermione asked incredulously, sitting beside him, her back warming on the flames.

Fred and George shared a look.

'Think of something manly, think of something manly... we were not arguing about unicorns...' muttered George loudly.

After that, various conversations broke out amongst the group, Hermione drifting in and out of them - not really listening, more distracted by the man on her right.

'Oh, Fred, you're lip it's still bleeding.' Hermione said turning to face him completely and wiping the blood from his lip with her thumb.

She held his gaze, eyes shimmering in the light of the fire. There it was again. A moment where she thought he might kiss her, but inclining his head, something stopped him, and he recoiled muttering 'thanks'. While she'd momentarily forgotten there were others in the room, she needn't have worried, as they seemed to have noticed nothing of their moment.

Shortly afterwards, their mini party was invaded by adults, Bill pushing Ron bodily off the sofa for him and his wife to sit down. Mrs Weasley, slightly tipsily, told them all to go to bed, insisting that eleven O'clock was late and they needed their sleep.

Hermione made to go home, but everyone protested and told her to stay. Mrs Weasley fussed and said how she'd been away half the summer and that it was no trouble to take Hermione to Kings Cross with them in the morning.

Eventually Hermione had to concede and she apparated home to collect her stuff and tell her parents.

But lying in bed that night, Hermione tossed and turned, troubled. She could get the image of Fred's face, that close to hers, out of her head – and she had no one to tell. She wanted Ginny to know so much.

Normally Hermione would be in Bill and Charlie or Fred and George's room now, but because they'd all drank rather a lot that night, everyone was kipping at home, so Hermione shared with Ginny. Which reeked havoc with her conscience.

'Ginny...' she whispered.

'Ginny!' She gave her a little shove for good measure.

'Wha... what?' Ginny mumbled rubbing her eyes.

'I need to tell you something.'

Ginny was up immediately, and looking at Hermione, she folded back a corner of her duvet, inviting her in. They both lay side by side, duvet up to their chest, arms linked at the elbow.

Ginny knew that Hermione would talk when she was ready, but not being a patient soul, she gave her arm a little squeeze.

'Ginny, I fancy your brother.'

Glee shot up inside Ginny and she resisted the urge to jump up and down on the bed shouting 'I knew it, I knew it!'. Instead she contented herself with a delighted giggle while Hermione turned over and buried her head in the pillow.

'Oh, Hermione tell me everything!'

Hermione raised her head from the pillow and propped herself up on her elbows.

'Ginny I've felt like this for months and I wanted to tell you, I did, but I told myself it would go away by the time I went back to Hogwarts. It hasn't.' She finished weakly.

'Then just tell him!'

'I can't! Do you remember how Ron reacted when I was going to the ball with Viktor? Well this is worse, because this time it's his brother! When we broke up, I told him there was no one else and that there probably wouldn't be for a long time... he wasn't over it! He thought we were supposed to be together, I don't know, he might still think that. What would happen if I came between them Ginny? If he found out I didn't like him because I liked his brother instead. They would fight and I don't think they'd come out the other side...'

'But Hermione, if you didn't like Fred, would you still like Ron?'

'No. No, that's not the reason I broke up with him...'

'Then he'd be a git to do anything but be happy for you! You can't help it! Look at me and Harry, he was happy when we got together...'

'Yes, but Harry didn't used to date Ron!'

'Look Hermione, it's not fair on you to make yourself miserable just because you're afraid Ron might get grumpy. He's a big boy, he'll get there eventually.'

'Ginny, I know you're trying to be positive, but look at what's real. You know Ron would go mad, he would hate his brother and he'd hate me and I won't split up your family over.'

'Fine.'

'Ginny? Where are you going?'

'To get coffee...'

They rose early; Hermione and Ginny were ready in minutes, already packed, but Harry was still throwing things in his Trunk as Mrs Weasley rushed them out the door. They were getting to the station by Ministry cars, provided to them by Kingsley. Not because Harry was in any particular danger, but just because he knew the strain September first put Molly under. It was handy being friends with the Minister for Magic...

'Well that was when I had nearly all of you off to Hogwarts...' she said tearing slightly, as if she'd been holding this off for a while.

'Oh mum, honestly.' Ginny muttered, seeing her mother.

'I just can't believe this is the last time I'll be seeing any of my children off to Hogwarts!' She finally broke and gave a little weep.

Ron had also come to see them off, feeling a little disgruntled that he wasn't going to be with them for the first time in seven years. But he didn't regret it. As Hermione had told him, "If you'd only come because of us, you would've had a miserable time with homework and class work and you'd just complain..."

Eventually they made it to Kings Cross. Traffic had slowed them down, which meant that, in true Weasley fashion, their plan to "Get there early for once" had failed. They rushed through the barrier, Harry choosing to run full pelt with Ron, making the most of his last time, whereas the girls chose a more conventional method. It was moments to eleven, so the station was crowded and everyone was bustling around and saying goodbye.

One by one, as they walked past, people stopped what they were doing and stared, or nudged one another and whispered behind their hands; a few even gave a pat on the back.

Harry and Mrs Weasley did a splendid job of pretending they didn't notice anything and drove them through the people, before parking and saying goodbye.

'Have a good time... learn lots... write often... stay safe.'

Ron snorted. 'Yeh, like that's ever happened.'

He then when and hugged them each in turn, before taking Hermione arm and leading her aside.

'You know what I said about you not having a boyfriend? Well, I reckon, you know, that this year it'd be okay for us to... move on, finally.' He scratched his head looking embarrassed, as she stared at him disbelievingly.

He was telling her this _now_? After months of torment because she thought he'd never move on, afraid of hurting him, not being with Fred... he was telling her _now_ it was okay to move on, when she was about to go to the one place she _wouldn't _find a boyfriend?

The whistle blew suddenly and she hurried onto the train, quickly finding Harry and Ginny's apartment only a few doors along. Putting it to the back of her mind, they all looked out the window for the last time and saw Mrs Wealsey moving along with the train.

'Be good! And if you can't be good, be careful!'

The train left the station and she was lost among smoke. They all sat down again and Hermione offered a smile to Luna sitting opposite her next to Ginny.

'That's what mum used to say every year to Fred and George: "If you can't be good, be careful!". Wow, she's finally caught on to how many rules you guys have actually broken here.'

Luna took out the Quibbler and started reading, and already there were people in the corridors throwing fizzing wizbees and other contraptions.

Hermione sighed deeply, nesting into the corner and resting her legs on Harry, who made no attempt to stop her.

'You wait Hermione. This year's going to be the best yet.'

'Yeh,' Harry said suddenly enthusiastic, 'because this year Hogwarts will _actually _be safe. I know we've always said it's the safest place to be, but think about it – first year Voldemort was on the back of a teachers head, second year his monster was roaming through the castle, third year _we thought_ his servant was getting inside the castle, fourth year his servant actually was inside the castle, fifth year... well, be honest, Umbridge could've been his mother she was that nice, sixth year Death Eaters, and last year we didn't even bother coming.'

They all smiled a little; glad that they would be able to look back on their days there and at least joke a little.

'Harry,' Hermione said straightening, 'this is the first year of your life at Hogwarts where no one is trying to kill you!'

They all laughed lightly, even though in their hearts they knew that there was truth behind the words. The topic changed, Ginny coiled up and slept ('She had a long night' Hermione said in an off tone) and the sweets trolley had soon come and gone and it was time to change into their robes. The light had gone outside and it was now nearly pitch-black. They all revelled in the fimiliar excitement of anticipating arriving in Hogsmede. It had been so long...

'So Harry, what's your dramatic entrance going to be this year? No flying car, no Dementors, no Malfoy to break your nose...'

'Funny.' he said, in a very not-funny tone.

Hermione smiled as they got off the train, watching Harry run and greet Hagrid.

'Firs' years this way!' he boomed.

'Eighth years this way!'

Hang on a minute...

Then Hermione realised that McGonagall was standing a little distance away from Hagrid and directing her call at her. Ginny and Luna had left with some others in their year, so grabbing Harry on her way past, she went and stood by Professor McGonagall, soon joined also by Draco Malfoy, who looked surprisingly subdued and humbled (_Good,_ she thought), and Seamus Finnigan. That was it. Ron had been right, hardly anyone had come back.

Harry seemed as surprised as her, but more interested that Seamus had been invited back.

'But you were here last year? I thought the letter only came to people who didn't go...'

'It did,' he said, his voice just as she remembered. 'But me mam wanted me to complete me education properly, and besides, I was hiding in the room of requirement for two whole weeks before you came, so I wrote to Professor McGonagall and she said it was fine...'

Harry grinned, glad that he had another boy to talk to, that he liked at least.

Professor McGonagall watched the last drabble of students leave before looking at them each in turn.

'The necessary arrangements have been made for the four of you to attend Hogwarts this year. I must say, I did not expect many, if any at all. As it is, you will from now on be seventh years for all intensive purposes. You will have slightly more freedom then your classmates, however the same restrictions apply. I am telling you all this now, so that if need be you may ask me questions.'

'Will there still be Quidditch?' Harry said immediately. Evidently the question had been playing on his mind.

'Yes Potter,' she said, her features softening slightly, 'you will still be able to play Quidditch.'

She handed them their timetables as they would've been and accompanied them back to the castle for the feast.

They arrived just before the first years, coming from the lake and Harry had, once again, unintentionally and unwillingly made a dramatic entrance for himself. For as the doors opened, everyone's heads turned, expecting to see the first years traipsing through. Instead jaws dropped and Harry realised that most of the people sitting in front of him had no idea that he'd be returning to Hogwarts at all.

But after an awkward silence, while Harry, Hermione and Seamus made their way to the Gryffindor table, Hermione saw several older students, from different houses, stand out of the corner of her eye and completely alone, they started to applaud. Within seconds the entire hall was giving a standing ovation, some of the students who had lost loved ones stood quite emotional, before McGonagall raised a hand and gradually silence fell again.

Looking round, Hermione could see a virtually unrecognisable staff table. McGonagall was at the head, with only herself, Hagrid, Trelawney and Professor Sprout remaining from her original teachers. Then Professor Flitwick came in with the first years (making him look even smaller), she guessed he was the new deputy now.

Once the first years had been sorted, Hermione waited secretly with baited breath for the sorting hat's song. She was fascinated to know what it would say. And she didn't have to wait long...

I'll keep it short

I'll keep it snappy

My advice

Is to be happy

Don't worry if

The thing won't last

And don't get caught up

In the past

Now we must learn

From all our errors

Embrace our fears

And face our terrors

But listen close

But one thing more

For we must be

As we adore

Look back briefly

Unite somehow

But do not lie with them

Live now

More applause followed, but though Hermione clapped with them, she was already lost in thought, words swimming in her head.

'What did half of that even mean?' Ginny asked turning to her. 'We must be as we adore?'

'It means we must be loving to everyone and, in that, accept love.' Hermione said, pensively.

'Good message,' said Ginny, giving Hermione a look which she ignored.

'Do not lie with them, live now.' Harry mused quietly to himself, thinking of those they'd lost in that very hall.

That night, despite the warmth and sense of home she felt under the sheets of her four poster bed, Hermione didn't sleep well, ginger hair kept popping in and out of her dreams.

'Hermione? Hermione!' Ginny shouted, disturbing the peace of breakfast the next morning and ignoring the strange looks people were giving her as she rushed towards her friend. 'Have you seen it?'

'Seen what?' Hermione asked bewildered.

'Have you been to the library yet?'

'Not yet...'

Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her from the Great Hall breaking into a run which led them eventually to the library itself.

Hermione looked around, dazed and out of breath. She could still see the image of the last time she was hear in her mind, but now it was completely different. There was a new, smooth stone wall replacing the one that had been knocked in. Carpet had been relayed and shelves replaced and restocked. New tables, chairs... Hermione actually though it looked very much as a library should.

'Wow, Ginny this is great, but...'

'No, look!'

Ginny was pointing at the wall opposite her, where Hermione saw a shining golden plaque, the size of a flat screen TV.

_This library is dedicated to Hermione Granger._

_May we endeavour to mirror her love of books as much as we do her bravery._

She brought a hand to her mouth, the words moving her to speechlessness. Who had done this for her?

'Who?' She said simply.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, equally amazed.

'It for you. People are always going to remember what you did...'

Hermione gave a loud gasp, her hand on her mouth again, shaking her head. No, she thought. No way.

'_... but I'm also doing something that my little sister can't blab to you about.' _

'_And what might that be?' _

'_Ah, well now you've pulled me up in front of everyone, and that hurts you know! So I don't think I'll tell you.'_

'_Fine. But I know you want to tell me.' _

'_No... Well, not all of them Professor. Some, maybe...' He said and they shared a look that made Hermione feel as though she was missing something from their conversation._

'_Tell me what you're doing Fred. It can't be bad if McGonagall knows about it.'_

'_You're a perceptive one, you are. All will be revealed soon enough Hermione, all in good time!'_

_A slow smile crept onto his face and she knew it was part of whatever he wouldn't tell her._

'_McGonagall's out there!'_

'_Is this about the...'_

'_Yes.'_

'_With the...'_

'_Yep.'_

'_And she gonna ask...'_

'_I am.'_

'_George let go! What does McGonagall want to talk to Fred about?' _

'_All will reveal itself in good time Hermione.'_

'_People will remember you Hermione.'_

'Ginny, I have to go!' she said, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

She couldn't bring herself to believe what she was thinking, but she had to know who'd put up that plaque.

'Professor? Professor!'

'Yes Miss Granger?' Professor Flitwick asked. He was the first teacher she could find.

'The Plaque in the library -'

'Oh yes! Quite charming, quite appropriate too -'

'Thank you Professor,' she sad cutting him off, 'but do you know who put it there?'

'Oh yes! It was quite a topic of conversation amongst us teachers when Mr Weasley came and asked for it to be made and put there, I believe he was helping rebuild the library... but quite out of the blue...'

But she was no longer listening. Fred Weasley had written and mounted that plaque in her name, but he couldn't even say goodbye? He was in such deep shit when she got her hands on him. All summer, he knew. All summer and he didn't say a thing!

As she told the story back to Harry in potions that morning, her astonishment turned to anger at him not telling her.

'He knew! He knew all summer and he didn't even consult me!'

'Maybe he wanted to surprise you?'

'Well obviously, but... why?'

Ginny resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Incidences:

The rest of September was consumed by work. The teachers seemed set to send half the year into breakdowns by the time exams came round. Hermione yet again, working harder than anyone, was extremely pleased when she saw that a Hogsmede visit had been scheduled for October fifth. Being the only four students older than everyone else in the school meant that, as McGonagall had said, they had a certain amount of extra freedom. This, it turned out, came in the form of allowing them to arrange visits and trips outside the Castle for pretty much anything they wanted to do. But the hassle of having to confirm it with McGonagall herself and all the work they were having to do, meant that none of them had gotten round to it yet. Not even Harry, who wanted to visit Teddy for a weekend and take him off Andromeda's hands for a while.

On the morning of the fifth, Harry and Hermione left breakfast slightly early and after talking to Professor Flitwick, left before anyone else to go to Hogsmede. They wanted to get there before the crowds of Hogwarts students arrived.

'Harry, I've been thinking,' Hermione said on the way down, 'I know we said we'd meet Ginny in the Three Broomsticks, but I really think we should go to the Hogs Head. We never really got to thank Aberforth properly and I think we at least owe him our custom.'

'Yeh, I was thinking about that too. I'll go find Ginny when we get there and tell her.'

'Fine, I'll go and look for some wool.'

Harry looked at her.

'What?' She said, 'even if I can't extend S.P.E.W. to others, I could start a knitting club or something.'

Harry chose not to answer.

They parted ways at Hogsmede and not wholly true to her word, Hermione headed first for Honeydukes to replenish her chocolate stores. Because replenishing chocolate stores is never a bad idea. However, by the time she'd finished in there, drabbles of students had started to arrive and soon they would all be flooding through the main street.

'Hermione!'

She stopped in her tracks, not turning round. Because if it was who she thought it was, he didn't want her to turn around. It had better not be him.

She turned – it was him. He was dead.

Shaking her head, eyes in slits, she held her ground and shouted, 'I am going to_ murder_ you Fred Weasley!'

'Whoa.' said George appearing at his side.

'Ah, you're sexy when you're angry!' Fred called, smile unfaltering, quite enjoying the reaction this got from the crowd of students that had just arrived.

'I can't believe you just said that out loud.' George said looking at Fred.

Hermione marched up to him, her anger only fuelled by the fact that the whole street had heard him say that.

Hitting him with every word, she said, 'I. Can. Not. Believe. You. Didn't. Tell. Me!'

'I take it you saw the plaque.' He grinned. He had such a cheeky grin.

'And _liked_ it!' George chuckled. They both looked at him. 'I'll go talk to the manager, shall I?' he said to Fred, leaving quickly.

'Wait. Manager? Of what?'

'Zonko's.' Fred said, rubbing the parts she'd hit him. 'We just bought it, well, I say just bought it – we bought it a while ago and we just opened it and all our new stuffs out. Just in time too!'

She huffed trying to show she was still annoyed. But who could frown with a grin like that?

'Come on,' he said, jerking his head, 'I'll buy you an apology drink for giving you a plaque in your honour, in one of your favourite places at Hogwarts. It truly was a horrendous thing to do. I do apologise.'

She sighed, knowing she was angry at him for no reason, and that, now she really thought about it, this was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her.

'But why did you do it?' She said, as they came in out of the cold.

'Well, not being rude, but in case you've forgotten, the last time I was in that library, you weren't feeling to positive about your outlook on life.'

'You did it to cheer me up?'

'Yes and no. You deserve to have people remember who you are.'

She thought her heart may have given way.

They talked and talked, because he was simply so easy to talk to. It was like they balanced each other. He was at one extreme and she was at the other, but a lot of the time, they were just meeting in the middle.

Suddenly, she remembered the others.

'Shit,' she whispered, looking at her watch, 'sorry, Fred, I've got to go!'

'Now now, don't let the first years here you cursing like that.'

But he handed her coat to her and led her out to the door again.

'I miss getting letters from you. Bank statements are boring you know.'

She gave a small smile.

'I'm not a mind reader. All you had to do was send me a letter.'

It was his turn to smile and they said goodbye. Turning away from him Hermione momentarily got distracted by a sapphire necklace in the shop window next to her. It was _gorgeous..._ but shook her head and told herself she was already late and the shop was far too expensive for her anyway.

She rushed down the road and burst into the Hogs Head out of breath, hoping she hadn't missed them. But luckily they were there and easy to spot even though the pub had a few more customers than usual.

'Sorry I'm so late, I ran into your brother.' She said looking at Ginny.

'I have six; you'll need to be more specific.'

'Fred.' She said breathily, sitting down next to Luna, who was with them. Ginny just raised her eyebrows, without passing comment.

'Here.' Luna said dreamily, passing her a Butterbeer, 'We ordered one for you, but it probably has Ramlocks in it, because it's been standing for so long.'

Hermione didn't even bother questioning what "Ramlocks" were, but without evident fear of them, she took a sip of the Butterbeer, letting it warm her up, avoiding Ginny's steady gaze.

She wished Ginny wouldn't look at her like that, but apparently the red-head didn't care.

Ginny's gaze was shortly interrupted by Harry anyway, who wanted to go look at Quidditch equipment with her and Luna agreed to go with them.

Hermione, who didn't fancy it, decided to go and entertain her own curiosities and only after a long day did Ginny and herself decide to leave Harry with Seamus in the Quidditch shop (which they'd re-entered several times already) and make their way back up to the castle.

'Ginny?'

'Yes?' she said, her head snapping up as if she'd been waiting for this.

'Can we talk?'

'I thought you'd never ask...'

And so Hermione told her about meeting Fred that day and then about what Ron had said on the station but how she didn't think anything would ever come of any of this, because at the end of the day, she was spending the year at Hogwarts and he would find someone else. Finally she asked Ginny's advice.

'Why didn't you tell me about Ron?'

'There wasn't time and I kept forgetting...'

'Never mind.' said Ginny, cutting her off.

There was the moment again. The moment where she could tell Hermione what she'd heard the twins say, how Fred liked her back, badly and she should just ask him out.

But the problems with this were threefold. One. Hermione was a feminist and like Ginny herself, a strong and independent woman. But she also liked tradition, and Ginny didn't think that Hermione would ever ask a guy out, especially if he was two years older than her, unless she was absolutely certain he'd say yes.

Two. Brave Gryffindor she might be, but confidence in something that couldn't be learnt out of a book was a confidence Hermione had only recently uncovered. And shakily at that. Even if Ginny told her that Fred felt the same way, she wasn't sure Hermione would fully believe her. Hermione would probably come up with a hundred excuses as to why this wasn't true. And this could only complicate things further. Ginny blamed Fred for this, as she thought he should just suck it up and ask her out like he normally would.

Three. Ginny still didn't think it would be right to tell either of them. But, if the opportunity arose, she wouldn't diverge from giving them a little push...

...she needed a coffee.

Breakfast was particularly good that morning. Hermione had earned Gryffindor ten points before the day had even begun by offering to help Professor Botswold carry some books he had been struggling with. It got even better at the breakfast table when she found toffee covered crepes were on the menu; a particularly good treat for her. Then the post came and her eyes widened in delight to find she had a letter from a familiar hand.

Dear Hermione,

I have absolutely nothing to write about. So to pass this extremely boring day (boring because I lost a bet with George and therefore I have to stay inside and do the paperwork, while he gets to goes off and interview new shop assistants to help in Hogsmede) I will just have to ask you questions. Firstly, if you had to choose, who would win in a duel, me or George? I'll give you a hint – that's what I lost my bet on. Secondly, if my hair went blue, do you think it would be considered social suicide? Finally, have the teachers told you what the big event of Hogwarts is this year?

Fred

A tribute to the number of years she'd known Fred, Hermione was not at all confused by the oddity or randomness of his questions, but getting out a piece of parchment and her quill, began to write back. The toffee crepes lay forgotten.

Dear Fred,

If you told George you'd be doing paperwork, I wouldn't waste your time writing to me. Wizard duel? I'd bet on George – I don't know what you were thinking, you're not that sharp, however in a fist fight I might place my money differently... as to your second question, I think it would depend on how long it was blue for. Permanently? Yes, that would be social suicide. Temporarily? It would probably be okay to be seen in public with you. Finally – what do you know? They haven't let on a thing... which is unusual, because usually we can tell when something's up. Go on; give me what limited wisdom you have...

Hermione x

For the rest of that day, Hermione could think of little else but his reply. Proving love was a fickle friend, because her thoughts dwelling elsewhere meant that she failed to turn her chair into a turtle during Transfiguration, much to her own annoyance.

However one thing had becoming startlingly clear that day. After yesterday's Hogsmede trip, Fred and George had become the world's richest idiots. They must have. Nearly _everyone_ had been in their shop and bought something.

Two of the most popular products had become Slip Slime and Digestible Dye. Both new, which meant the teachers were blissfully oblivious to them...

"Slip Slime" meant no one was safe to walk the corridors. Period. It came in a pot and was particularly popular because the season they were in meant it they could blame it on the weather and deny they'd ever heard of the product. Throw a blob of the slime on the floor and in its place would be a nice slippery ice patch. All you had to do was stand back and watch the hilarity that ensued. It wasn't permanent, but it drove Filtch mad.

Digestible Dye, on the other hand, was much harder to avoid and its results yielded enjoyment for everyone. Slip a drop or two into anyone's food or drink and as soon as they swallowed, their hair was turned colour. With no way to predict the colour an individual's hair would turn, people had started private betting and favourites were green, blue and pink.

Within two weeks about half the student body had either endured a florescent head for the day or done a mad-eye moody and taken to carrying a personal hip-flask or cup. Seamus Finnegan however, grew quite attached to his pink hair, the day he was dyed, and was quite sad to see his pink hair fade when he went to bed.

Hermione's resentment for the products reached dangerous levels the morning that most other students would remember as the funniest of the lives so far. For on the thirty-fist of October someone dyed McGonagall's hair... electric purple.

It was breakfast when it happened and no one knew who'd done it, bless their soul. She didn't stop shouting at the student body for a full minute...

'...and if I ever find out who did this, I assure you the punishment will be sever!'

But no matter how she pursued her lips or scowled down her nose at them, no one could take her seriously.

Even Ginny who'd always respected Professor McGonagall, could be seen with her whole body shaking with the effort not to laugh. Even some boys had tears in their eyes and Hermione thought she detected a hint of a smile on Professor Sprout's face.

Hermione was not impressed.

_Fred,_

_To dye your own hair blue is one thing, but this morning someone used your product on professor McGonagall and now no one is taking her seriously. It's immoral. Petty pranks I'll take, but this is getting ridiculous._

_Hermione._

Dear Hermione,

You just made my year... What colour did it turn?

Fred.

She didn't dignify this with an answer.

Thankfully after Halloween, the hype faded and eventually all were safe to walk and eat and drink and breathe at their leisure. Hermione guessed this was due to another increase in work, now meaning there was barely time for anything else.

Dear Hermione,

I told you work at NEWTS was unbearable. And don't use the 'How would you know' comeback, just trust advice from someone older and obviously wiser than yourself... George and Angelina are fine. Ange is writing a Quidditch column for the Daily Prophet, but I think they want to move up to the flat above our shop in Hogsmede. I guess it would make sense to have one of us at each shop. Shame though, I feel like I'm getting older, so I've promised to never grow up!

Fred

Harry and Ginny were straining too, as they had to practise Quidditch. Their first match was in one week and Ginny was rumoured to have training fervour to rival that of Oliver Wood himself.

While Ginny spent all the time she could playing Quidditch, Hermione spent hers in the library.

'But Hermione, it's only an hour till the match! You have to be there!' Ginny wailed at her.

'I will be! I'm only going to the library to get something to read. There's this book that I wanted to look at, that -'

'Hermione?' Ginny said cutting her off.

'Yes?'

Ginny turned on her heel and walked away.

Hermione loved the library even more now that she was allowed in the restricted section. "A privilege not to be abused or taken lightly" McGonagall had said.

Hermione was looking for a potions book. Their teacher had only mentioned it in passing and she didn't think he even meant to, but she was intrigued all the same.

She walked into the restricted section and even though she was allowed, she still felt the thrill as though she wasn't. Madam Prince eyed her beadily, before busying herself elsewhere.

Hermione found the title quickly and pulled it out, but straight away she knew it was the wrong book. It was still a book of potions... she opened the front cover and was enticed. She could find her book another time, but not wanting to be late or get a bad seat, Hermione put the book in her bag and left.

The match was against Ravenclaw and only Hermione knew that Ginny wanted to smash the other team's keepers' face in as much as she wanted to win the match. To be fair to Ginny, the Ravenclaw keeper, Andrea Parker, was very pretty and very aware of it. "Stuck up bitch" was Ginny's exact choice of words.

The match began and Hermione cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor, however after a while she took out her book and leant it against the stand. Enthralled, she only glanced at the match when the crowd reacted violently, otherwise lost in her book.

Suddenly the crowd gasped and Hermione looked up half way between turning the page to see Harry dive and catch the Snitch, before landing on the ground.

The crowd roared and the rest of the team piled on him, Ginny even gave him a good snog there and then for his troubles, whereas Hermione just smiled and turned her page, ignoring the people wolf-whistling at her friends.

'Ouch,' she whispered as she got a paper cut for not concentrating.

But then she felt something more than "ouch" spreading up her finger. She felt strange, like she was going numb and as she glanced at the cut, she suddenly collapsed, the world going black.


	9. Chapter 9

Eye Openers:

Everything was stiff and heavy. Someone was sitting beside her on the bed she was in. They were talking, but no one was replying. She realised they were talking to her.

Blearily she opened her eyes. Rubbing them she mumbled 'So that's why it was in the restricted section...'

The person laughed in what seemed like relief and a hand stroked her face, before the person moved away quickly, getting off the bed.

'Hermione? Or do you prefer sleeping beauty now?'

She sat up suddenly, wide awake, clutching head from the slight head-rush, staring at her visitor.

White light shining through the window told her there was snow outside and Fred Weasley sitting on her bed told her she might have a concussion.

She poked his cheek. He frowned.

'Fred? What are you doing here? What happened? What time is it? How long have I been out? _What _have you done to your hair?'

He grinned that special grin and ran his fingers over the tips of his hair, which seemed to be luminous green.

'You've been out for four days, it's lunch time, me and George have been experimenting with Digestible Dye and seeing as I wasn't actually here for your little "accident" I'm not sure I'm the one to ask...'

But she looked at him imploringly and he sighed, sitting back on her bed.

'This is what I've been told. You took a book out of the restricted section and cut yourself on it – smart – whatever was on the pages got into your blood stream and you've kind of just been unconscious here until now...'

'But why? What was on that book?'

'Madam Pomfrey just said it wasn't poison – like that helped – Ginny's been in a right state.'

'How long have you been here?'

He hesitated, but was saved from answering, because that moment the doors to the hospital wing flew open and Harry and Ginny came in. Ginny took one look at Hermione and ran, throwing herself onto her. Harry looked relieved too and gave her a hug. Ginny had made such a racket that they were nearly thrown out by Madam Pomfrey.

So quietly she said, 'We were going to wait till after classes, but we have Quidditch practise this evening.'

'Oh, I can't believe I've been in here for four days! I'll have so much to catch up on...'

'You'd think, but we've only had two pieces of homework and class work's been pretty mellow. It's like they don't have time anymore...'

Fred grinned wickedly. Oh, he had such a cheeky grin.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, you'll see. In what... about two weeks now...'

'Fred!' Hermione said loudly.

'That's it! Out! Out! This girl needs food and proper rest. You can see her when she's recovered. Go.'

Madam Pomfrey came in and fussed around them, shooing Harry and Ginny, but she looked at Fred for a moment and went to tend to issue some pepper up potion to a first year. He lingered a little bit, until they were gone. He then came over and hugged her, lingering a little there too.

'I know you don't go looking for trouble Hermione, but no one's trying to kill you this year and you still end up in the hospital wing!'

'At least I'm not coughing up fur balls this time...'

He smiled, and she sat back and laughed while Madam Pomfrey chased him out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey then came and gave her three glasses.

'Drink the pepper-up first, then the pumpkin juice and then the sleeping draught. You'll wake in the morning.'

Eventually Hermione fell into a long dreamless sleep.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're wrong, so, so wrong. I can't believe you think luminous green would suit me better than blue. But I'll forgive you, because you never really got to see how cool my blue hair was. And in answer to your question: yes, we've perfected it. No, we're not putting an age limit on it. The world's not exactly going to get worse from a few more Mad-Eye Moody's._

_Sorry about Crookshanks though. I may never forgive her for eating one of our extendable ears during a conversation, but, you know, rest in peace and all that._

_Fred_

'But she wasn't even looking ill.'

It had been two weeks since Hermione had been allowed out from hospital, and her, Harry and Ginny were now trudging through the six inch layer of snow that refused to move from the grounds.

'But she wasn't exactly young when you got her Hermione.'

'I can't believe she'd dead. You should write to Ron... he'll be devastated.'

'Sensitive Harry, real sensitive.'

The pepper up potion seemed to have prevented Hermione from catching a bout of colds that was spreading through the school, but unfortunately, Crookshanks had not been so lucky with health and had died suddenly yesterday morning.

They were on their way to Hagrid's. Most teachers had picked up the work load again, but something did seem off and no one seemed to have any idea why.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You can tell this to Harry and Ginny too. Stop trying to find out what's going on. You'll find out soon enough anyway. Just be thankful that your not dying from work-overload. Yet. Although, it's not like actually expect you to leave well enough alone. I had you pegged in first year; fancy yourselves little detectives!_

_Fred_

'Alrigh' you lot?' He said opening the door and ushering them inside.

'Hagrid why do you have crates of "Madam Rosemerta's Finest Firewhisky" in here?'

'Er... well tha' would be...'

He stumbled clumsily and threw a blanket over six or so crates of the alcohol, mumbling something incoherently and changing the topic.

'Hagrid, what's going on? First Ginny's mum buys her a dress, then Fred said something and our work's not nearly as nastily exhausting as I thought it was going to be, now you've got crates of alcohol in your house...'

Hagrid sighed, defeated. 'You are the single most meddling bunch of kids I've ever set eyes on. Ever since you came here... You didn't here this from me alrigh'?'

They nodded eagerly.

'Now I'm not gonna tell you everything, because tha' would ruin the surprise and yer going ta find out tonigh' anyway.' He looked stricken, like he'd said to much. 'Shouldn't o' told you tha'...' He took another breath. 'There's going to be a sort o' celebration here at Hogwarts.'

'Celebration? What kind of celebration?'

'Can't tell you tha'. But we teachers here have been organising most of it, seeing as the Ministry's gone and left us to it.'

'So the ministry's involved?'

Hagrid looked annoyed with himself. 'Blimey. Well, if you must know, anyone who's anyone's involved. It's not exactly going to be a private ball...'

The girl's eyes widened, but Harry winced, remembering the last ball he attended.

'A ball! Oh Hagrid...'

'Shouldn't o' told you tha'! Out... go on... you're too clever, the lot of you, I'm not telling you anything more!'

They jumped up; not at all sorry they were being thrown out, because they'd got all the information they really wanted. The rest they'd find out tonight. So they left Hagrid in peace. But while Ginny and Harry had the comfort of each other and knowing they weren't going to be dateless, Hermione had a nagging feeling at the back of her brain... Who would go with her?

_If you are in fifth year or above, make your way to the Great Hall at nine pm. _

That was the notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room when they got back. So at nine they all trudged down to the Great Hall and sat in anticipation for whatever was going to happen.

They were all old enough to remember the night that names were drawn from the Goblet of Fire, and sure enough, the odd person or so gave Harry a quick glance as they sat. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to suppress such memories.

McGonagall looked around to see that everyone was there, before standing.

'I want you all to listen carefully, as I will not repeat myself. You may ask questions when I have finished. In one month, Hogwarts will open its doors to some of the most important figures in our society today. Hogwarts is hosting a 'New Beginnings' Ball.'

Muttering broke out amongst the students, but McGonagall carried on and they were silent again.

'Even though Hogwarts is hosting the Ball, it is very much an occasion for the wizarding community as a whole. Many of those who work at the Ministry of Magic will already know of this, however those who don't, but are privileged enough to be invited will be getting their invitations tonight. This Ball is Ministry arranged,' though she looked very off-put as she said it, ' and is to celebrate a new beginning for Hogwarts as well as for the wizarding world. Therefore, on New Year's Eve, Hogwarts will open its doors and those of you here are invited to attend.

'Much like the Yule ball, there will be food and drink provided, as well as live music and most importantly – dancing. It is, first and foremost _a ball_. You may invite your peers, a younger student, or a witch or wizard who does not attend Hogwarts, if you so choose. Many of those who contributed to the downfall of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been welcomed, but there will be many Ministry figures there also and therefore I hope I do not need to remind you of the standard of behaviour we expect. Attending is a privilege and anyone found abusing that will be asked to leave. If there are special circumstances and there is need for you to invite another person, then come and speak to me.' She lowered her tone. 'The _staff_ have worked very hard organising this ball so make us proud and most importantly, have fun. We need to know how many are coming. We expect your RSVP by next week.'

She waved her hand and sat down, signally she was finished. Just as she took her seat hundreds of envelopes appeared on the tables; one for each person.

Talking had erupted and a few put their hands up to ask questions. McGonagall pointed to them one by one.

'What are we supposed to wear? I haven't bought a dress!'

'Dress robes for boys, dresses for girls, there had been a Hogsmede visit organised for next week, however you also have the Christmas holidays to buy something appropriate.'

'Because the holidays don't end until the fifth, does that mean you have to stay here over Christmas if you want to go to the ball?'

'No. You may return home for the holidays and return to Hogwarts for the ball. Special arrangements will be made, but you will have to return the night before the ball as we will not have time to accommodate you on the night. It will be _extremely_ busy here in the castle. You may, of course, stay for the holidays, but if not then you will floo back here to Professor Flitwicks office on the thirtieth.'

'If we do that, can we go back home for the last four days of the holidays?'

'Yes, but we will not organise your departure from the castle. You will have to make arrangements with family or organise when you will floo. You may return to Hogwarts as usual.'

'Do you have to have a date?'

'No, however dancing will be a main part of the ball, so I suggest bringing someone.'

'You know you said we could invite someone who doesn't go to Hogwarts? Does that mean they have to be from another Wizarding school or could it be anyone magical like your Gran or something?'

'It could be any witch or wizard. If that is all the questions then you may leave. Any other questions from now can be asked privately. Dismissed!'

They all traipsed out excitedly, holding their invitations, talk of the ball buzzing.

'Ginny... will you go to the ball with me?' Hermione heard Harry ask from behind her.

'No, I'm going with my other boyfriend...' Ginny joked. But throwing herself on him, she whispered a little, 'Yes!' and practically glowed the rest of the way back.

The next day, all people could talk about was the ball, and many younger students became angry or sad that they couldn't go. Hermione however had different worries.

Ginny looked at her face.

'Hermione, you're the most fanciable girl in school now... or you would be if you un-frizzed you hair a little, or tried carrying a few less books...' Hermione looked at her friend witheringly. Ginny took a new tact. 'Boys will be queuing up to ask you...'

'Ginny, unless you suggest I go with Draco Malfoy, they will _all_ be younger than me.'

'What about Seamus? He's not bad and you're friends...'

'He fancies Sarah Ebban in your year.'

'Aw! She's really n-' she stopped talking at the look on Hermione's face. 'Well... Draco Malfoy...'

'Don't even go there Ginny, I am never going to be that desperate.'

'You know, you could always ask someone one who doesn't go to Hogwarts...' She looked pointedly at her friend.

'...I know where you're going with this Ginny and I don't like it.'

'Spoil sport.' Ginny said, not really dropping the suggestion all together. She grit her teeth. 'So just ask Ron.'

'Uncomfortable and will give people the wrong impression. No.'

Hermione seemed impossible, but it was just the truth. They left it anyway and went down to breakfast. That was when Hermione got a real shock...

She hadn't been expecting any mail, so she jumped slightly when a coffee coloured owl landed in front of her and stuck out its leg. Attached was a letter and a rose. The rose was only small and it was white. The letter looked printed, so she had no idea who it was from.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If I could, I would ask you to be mine. As it is, I will have to content myself with asking you, Hermione, will you go to the Hogwarts ball with me? Before you discard this due to my anonymousness – let me tell you a bit about me. We have met. I have made you laugh and I have seen you cry and Hermione Granger, I think you're beautiful._

_I will be waiting for you in the middle of the Great Hall on the thirtieth at eight O'clock, wearing a white rose._

_Yours Truly._

There was no signature. Not that she'd expected one. Not that she'd expected any of this... it was all so... so... unexpected. She felt like she'd been thrown head first into a romance novel and while it was all very exciting and romantic, she had to keep her head. She couldn't say yes, could she? But if she didn't, would she always wonder? Did she want to leave it, never knowing? Did she want to go, just to know?

Harry didn't like the sound of it, but when Ginny read it she seemed all for Hermione to do it.

'He sounded so romantic! And he says that he knows you, so he can't be that bad.'

'He sounds genuine...' Hermione mused.

'He sounds gorgeous!' One of Ginny's friends said.

'But remember here's a chance he could be younger.' Ginny warned fairly.

Hermione took a deep breath and making a slip second decision, she went with her gut and said, 'I'll do it.'

She wrote back to him straight away, having to trust that the owl knew what it was doing, seeing as she had no idea who to send it to.

Now, Ginny may have oohed and aahed at all the right moments, but as Ginny went to bed that night, her mind turned. This wasn't right. Hermione was supposed to turn down any offers and then Ginny had the holidays to make Fred ask Hermione and then they'd realise that they were perfect for each other. Who was this mystery man? And _who_ did he think he _was_ messing with her plans? Things needed more drastic action. They needed a firm shove in the right direction.

People became suddenly very aware that Christmas was fast approaching and as the Hogsmede trip came and went, Hermione seemed to be the only one not worrying about not having a dress yet.

'I'll get it over the holiday!' She told Ginny, who was fretting, wanting her friend to look as stunning as she did the last time.

The snow had now melted over the grounds, but instead there was a thick sheet of ice replacing it. But this didn't take up much of Hermione's thoughts. Other than work, only one thing could... her mystery man.

It turned out that one letter wasn't enough. Now once a week he sent her a letter and she'd reply. She could tell he was getting hers because he referred to them when he wrote back. Always a flower. There was always a flower with her letter, which many of the other girls soon came to notice with envy.

Dear Hermione,

I would like to ask you some questions. What is your favourite place to be? What did your parents tell you when you were younger? Why is the sky blue? If you had three wished what would you choose? Is there intelligent life out there? If you're intelligent, beautiful, brave and funny, what's your downside? Do you have a really disgusting habit like eating your earwax or something?

X

Dear Hermione,

But strangers have the best candy! Your three wishes were rubbish, you only needed one - just ask for more wishes! And surely the best sign that there is intelligent life out there is that it's never tried to contact us. Good to know that you don't eat your earwax, and funny? It has been said...

X

Dear Hermione,

Yes, I like our letters too, but mine are in a safe – partly because I'd probably be put in St Mungo's if anyone read them. The only ice cream you have to try in life is Banoffee, waffle and cinnamon. Admittedly, it's probably best at Christmas and I get some very strange looks walking down Diagon Alley, but it's worth everything it comes with. Oh, I really fancy one now...

X

Dear Hermione,

I'm glad you liked the red rose. You're worth every penny. Yes, I'm vaguely familiar with your friend Ginny Weasley. Good family the Weasley's. Hope you have a good holiday. Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to write to you though, so this is goodbye until we meet in person. If I'm too stunned to speak then – you look beautiful.

X


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Mischief:

For Hermione Christmas couldn't have come soon enough. Her parents had to work over the holiday, so Ron and Ginny had invited her and Harry to the Burrow. She was pretending that there was no ulterior motive other than spending Christmas around second family, but needless to say, she'd missed the company of one Weasley in particular.

'Ginny what are you doing?' Hermione asked suspiciously, walking into the common room to see Ginny on a chair, something in hand.

Knowing Hermione had seen, she stopped trying to hide it and held her hands in the air.

'I just hate being caught under it.' She admitted in what she hoped sounded like a sheepish tone. She was holding mistletoe.

'Be thankful it's not enchanted this year! It's not like you _have_ to kiss the person.'

Ginny put it away in her bag and muttered under her breath, 'You will when I've finished with it...' And smiled gleefully at her own private joke.

That morning Christmas spirit was definitely in the air. It was the last day before the holidays began and lots of post was being delivered. However, seeing as her mystery man said he wouldn't be writing again until they met, Hermione wasn't expecting any post. She was taken unaware, therefore, when a tiny ginger owl landed in her toast.

'Aw! He's so sweet!' Some of the Gryffindors cooed, stroking the small owl, which lapped up the affection happily.

She looked to her letter and her eyes recognised the slanted writing of Fred Weasley.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Not going to be home for Christmas. Busy holiday for business. Have a good time._

_Fred_

What? There had to be more than that! He couldn't just leave it there.

But as she turned the parchment over, she saw nothing. Her heart plummeted. Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so great after all...

'Hermione?'

Her eyes darted upwards to meet Ginny's concerned gaze from across the table. Hermione nodded at her with a false smile and after a moment, Ginny averted her gaze, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Why exactly wasn't he coming? Not even Christmas day? This is what she got after _a month_ of no correspondence from him?

'Coming Hermione?' Harry was standing opposite her with Ginny, ready to leave.

'Yeh.' she said breathily, moving to go.

All she needed to do was get through today and then she'd be back in the company of loved ones and laughter. But today could be a long day.

Finally it was officially Christmas and though most people had booked seats on the Hogwarts express, there were still less than usual, as some preferred to stay at Hogwarts, rather than have the hassle of going and coming back again for the ball. Hermione felt a familiar relief to be going back to the Burrow again and promised herself to enjoy the holiday no matter what.

Even seeing the Burrow after their long journey that evening, lit up against the dark night surrounding it, was comforting. There was even a surprise waiting for them...

'Charlie!' Ginny shouted when she saw her brother waiting for them in the hall.

'Hey squirt.' He said giving her a bear hug and then shaking Harry's hand.

'Ron!' They all hugged Ron and he was in much better spirits than when they'd left. It felt like forever since they'd seen him.

They soon discovered that George and Angelina would be home for most of the holiday, but Angelina was going to her parents for Christmas and Boxing Day. Percy would also join them Christmas eve through to the twenty-seventh. Bill and Fluer were going to France and spending Christmas at Fluer's parents' house and Fred was staying on at the shop. Mrs Weasley brought this up on conversation unabashed, and obviously disapproving, but Hermione wished she'd not talk about it at all.

Charlie was back from Romania – for good, apparently.

'But I thought you loved it over there?' Ginny said as they sat around the table, the three of them eating a late supper.

'I do, but I still miss home, and a lot of the friends I'd been working with have moved on now. It's the dragons I love really and I'm still going to be working with them.'

'Where?' Hermione asked, interested.

'Wales. They have the biggest reserve in Britain and the only one close to home.'

'Wales? That's not close to home. I thought you'd want to be nearer.'

'That's the nearest I can get if I want to work with Dragons.'

'Well I think you should settle down,' Mrs Weasley said, piling second helpings onto their plates. 'You act like you'd rather spend your life chasing after Dragons than find a nice girl and get married.'

Charlie's good natured face split into a smile that suggest Mrs Weasley had hit the nail on the head, but he said nothing, preferring to keep her mind at peace for now.

Harry, Hermione and Angelina staying for most of the holiday meant that, as usual, the Weasley house was at full capacity. This also meant that there was plenty to be done and while they spent most of their time relaxing and winding each other up, they also helped Mrs Weasley cope with the extra house work.

Hermione had never spent any time alone with Angelina, but the one day Mrs Weasley asked if they'd change the bed sheets (which turned out to be easier done by hand, than wand), she found it was easy to talk to the older girl.

'Have you and George talked about the ball yet?'

'Yeh, we're going. George was invited anyway because of the Order, but all details are sorted now.'

'You went with Fred to the Yule Ball didn't you?'

'Ha, yeh, but that was a onetime thing. After that George took more of an interest and I think Fred was fine with it.'

'But was it weird, going from one brother to the other?' She tried to make it sound casual.

'Weirder then than it is when I think about it now. Back then they were completely identical, but it wasn't as weird as people thought. They're not the same, and it's not like I was in love with Fred or anything, we were friends – still are.'

But this didn't completely help Hermione's unease. Angelina talked about them as twins, not as brothers, and understandably, it was the brothers part that Hermione was interested in. Besides, Fred and her were never really an item, so it was completely different.

They finished the beds and went downstairs to rest, passing George and Ginny on the stairs.

'What's going on? I know you're up to something.' George said, dragging Ginny into his room.

'What?' She said. But innocence wasn't really her strong point and he looked at her, waiting for a truthful answer. 'Fine!' She said, 'I'm planning how to stop Hermione going to the ball with this mystery man... he's been sending her all these letters and I think she's half in love with him already.'

George face lit up. 'Then why are you trying to stop them?'

'He could be dangerous...' Even Ginny knew she sounded untruthful.

'Ginny,' he said in a low tone, 'I know you know.'

'You know I now what?'

'About Fred and Hermione!' He exploded.

She gasped, 'How do you know I know.'

'I'm all-knowing... who cares? The important thing is, you have to stop trying to make Hermione cancel her date.'

'Why?'

He literally face-palmed.

'Ginny, it's Fred! Blimey Ginny, I thought you were smart. _I_ persuaded him to write her letters.'

Ginny's face split into a smile, everything coming into focus.

'Don't look too happy,' he said, 'there have been... complications.'

'Like what?' She said, smile dropping.

'Ron. He's been invited to the ball, but I know he wants Hermione to go with him. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out she's going with Fred?'

'But Ron said he's okay with her moving on...'

'Yeh, but not to his brother!'

'Well Ron's just going to have to grow up, because I'm getting Fred and Hermione together A-S-A-P. If she falls in love with him under our roof, she'll be extra happy it's him at the ball.'

'Fine, what's your plan?'

'Oh, they just need a _push _in the right direction...'

'Coffee?'

'Yes please.'

And so that next day was spent planning by George and Ginny, while the others revelled in the new blanket of snow that had fallen – the first of the year in that part of the country – and ate mince pies over a game of Ministry of Monopoly. Even though the Order of the Phoenix was no longer together, the house was still host of many Order members stopping by for drinks and the days leading up to Christmas passed quickly.

'Hermione! Wake up! It's Christmas!' Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the pile of presents at the end of her bed.

Ginny had already started on her pile, so Hermione took to it, first unwrapping a baby pink knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley and a box of fudge. Then she opened Harry and Ginny's present; a luxurious golden silk scarf and matching gloves, before unwrapping Ron's present – a book titled 'Modern Day Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts', which, she discovered, they were in. Her parents had sent her a bottle of perfume and a solid silver bangle, with a card wishing her a Happy Christmas. It was only when she threw back her covers to get out of bed that she her something drop on the floor, and realised she had another present.

Her eyes widened as she saw the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas x_

She could tell from the print it was from her mystery man. She tore the wrapping off the small package and tentatively opened the small blue velvet box.

It was a necklace.

But, wait a minute, she'd seen this before... the chain was thin and its length would take the stone down to above her chest. The stone itself was a small blue sapphire, about two centimetres big, enclosed in a silver outline that also connected it to the chain. Sapphire was Hermione's birthstone.

She'd seen this in Hogsmede just before she'd gone to meet the others for drinks, but she hadn't looked for long; she dared not think how much this necklace had cost him.

'Hermione that's gorgeous...' Ginny said looking over her shoulder. 'This guy must really like you...'

'Yeh.' Hermione said, not really listening, still admiring the necklace.

'You have to wear it to the ball, if we get you a white dress we can get some kind of blue belt and blue heels to match this.'

'Yes, but I haven't even got the dress yet. I can't believe I've left it so late...'

'Don't worry, we'll go shopping. Day after next, I know a great place. Oh, I love Christmas!'

They both got dressed, excited like little children. Both wearing their Weasley jumpers and some comfy jogging bottoms; they ran downstairs, two of the first to be up.

Harry and Ron both thanked Hermione whole-heartedly for their bottle of Firewhisky and Rockyrum when they came down.

'I thought you'd enjoy it more than a work planner.' She said smiling.

And Ginny was already wearing the green stoned earring Hermione had bought her.

'They go so well with your hair!'

And soon enough, everyone was up, and the smell of cooking and laughter filled the house. Charlie and George enchanted icicles to knock on the door and laughed as they watched people go to open it. That definitely made it feel like Christmas. If not that, then watching the struggle between Percy and George, as George single-handedly tried to force Percy's jumper on him, would've done it. But then George complained that it would've been quicker if Fred had been here and Hermione mood dipped slightly again.

Knock, knock.

'Charlie! George! We know it's you!'

'That wasn't us...' Charlie said with genuine confusion.

George went to open the door.

'Fred!' He said loudly, with an over the top act of surprise, hugging his brother enthusiastically for good measure. 'I had no idea you were going to turn up today!' He said rather loudly and sarcastically.

'Shut up!' Fred whispered, hitting George on the back, a little harder than necessary.

Everyone was happily surprised to see him and he revelled in the attention and warmth of his family for a few minutes, before he caught Hermione's not-so-impressed eye.

'I'll go get drinks.' She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'I'll help.' He said quickly.

She strode into the kitchen and made ten glasses fly out of the cupboard, narrowly missing Fred's head as he walked over to her.

'What? No friendly hello?'

'Friendly hello? Friend hel... You don't write to me for months and then you tell me you're not coming for Christmas and then you come, you prat!' said Hermione in one breath.

He looked like he was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth and changed his mind.

'I was helping Verity at the shop.' He mumbled lamely.

She looked at him with a sudden twinkle of mischief in her eye.

'Well you'll just have to make it up to me, won't you?'

'No,' he said slowly, 'I think that makes us even, for the time you had to make it up to me.' He retorted.

'And when was that?'

'When you utterly humiliated me at the Breakfast table the day we were going to help out at Hogwarts.'

Hermione thought for a moment, stumped.

'Damn, you actually remember that. I must have cut you deep...' she laughed.

It was infectious, he laughed too and soon they were being scolded for holding up the drinks when people were thirsty.

The pre-dinner drinks were followed by a very loud and merry Christmas dinner. The table full with food and crackers and people, only when most of them were thoroughly inebriated, did they retire to the sitting room and promptly did Mr and Mrs Weasley fall asleep, leaving the other to play games in front of the fire, Celestina Warbeck.

'Oi!' George whispered to Ginny, when everyone else was dosing off in their seats. 'Where did you put the mistletoe?'

Ginny looked meaningfully above the fireplace, George following her gaze until he saw it there, hanging ominously. All they had to do was get Fred and Hermione under that thing and watch the hilarity that ensued. Simple. A push in the right direction as Ginny would say...

'Get out of my chair!'

'I'm not in your chair! I'm in my chair!'

'Hermione, can you come here, I think I've got something in my eye.'

One hour later, they were perfectly positioned, Ginny stood just left of the fire, beckoning Hermione over, while Fred was fighting George for the comfy chair diagonally right of the fire. Everyone else was either still dozing or watching the small blizzard outside.

'I can't see anything, sorry Ginny.'

'Wait, is it there?' Ginny pulled her eye a little more, hoping George would get his act together soon.

The boys kicked, pinched, shoved and pulled at each other, but with one well aimed push in the right direction, George had done it, Fred colliding promptly with Hermione.

'I think it's gone now Hermione!'

Ginny quickly moved away, stifling laughter.

'Sorry,' Fred mumbled to Hermione, moving to get George back, before realising he couldn't.

It was like there was an invisible shield not allowing him through. Both he and Hermione looked up.

'Mistletoe,' they both groaned.

'Mistletoe!' Mrs Weasley cried delightedly, a little punch drunk. 'Oh, go on Fred, give her a kiss!'

Fred might have died of embarrassment. Ginny and George and disappeared and the sofa seemed to be laughing mysteriously...

He looked at Hermione and there was a moment again where she thought he looked like he might kiss her, but she prepared herself this time, telling herself not to be stupid.

Therefore imagine her shock when he shrugged his shoulders and bent his head, his lips colliding with hers softly, lingering for a moment, before leaning back again. Hearing the clapping and wolf-whistles, Hermione reddened and she wasn't the only one. Ron's ears were blending in with his hair and Ginny had resurfaced looking as though she'd had one too many Sherries.

She turned her head to look at Fred, but he chose that moment to dive on his brother, pulling him out of the chair and seating himself there, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

After everyone had decided the day had been eventful enough, they traipsed off to bed, Hermione being one of the first to go so that she could pretend to be asleep when Ginny came up. She couldn't bear the expression on her face. But Hermione didn't sleep for a very long time...


	11. Chapter 11

It was you:

The next day, Fred and Hermione seemed to have reached a mutual agreement of avoiding each other as much as possible, with a fairly high success rate. The day after that was even easier, because Ginny and Hermione were going shopping for the ball, leaving at ten.

'And you're sure you don't want any help?' Mrs Weasley said waving them out the door.

'No mum, we're big girls; we can take care of ourselves.' Ginny replied, wanting to get going already.

So they left together and apparated to wherever Ginny had suggested, as she'd said she knew good places. She wasn't fussed whether it was muggle or wizard, seeing as the dresses were all just as good, so first she took them right into London centre, Oxford Street (but Hermione complained it was too expensive), then Westfield's (but Hermione said it wasn't really what she was looking for) and then three hours later, Ginny had nearly given up hope. But apparating them to a small town, Hermione finally caught sight of what she was looking for.

They went inside a quirky little shop, which was obviously aimed at the upper class, but looked too conservative and cool for what it was selling. It was here Hermione saw her dress.

'Can I try this on please?' She said taking it off the rack and handing it to an assistant, who nodded and opened the changing rooms for her.

It fitted perfectly. The dress was white, plain, with no straps, tighter at the top-

'Makes your boobs look great.' said Ginny unabashed.

-flowing down till it was just level with her knees, showing _just_ the right amount of leg.

'It's not cheap.' Hermione worried.

'Perfection never is. Get it.'

So she did, and at twelve thirty they decided they had earned a coffee and cake.

'So now all we need is something to clinch it in at the waist and some shoes.'

They were acting quicker now, getting tired, so it was a relief when Ginny found some dark blue satin ribbon that matched perfectly with Hermione's necklace. Looking specifically in shoe shops now, they had to choose between two pairs of shoes they'd found. Ginny wanted one pair, but they were the wrong colour and Hermione wasn't keen on how high they were. She wanted the other pair, which were a perfect shade of blue, but Ginny said three inches wasn't high enough. Hermione disagreed, three inches was tall, not too tall, but tall enough to lengthen her legs while saving her feet from dying like they'd done at the Yule Ball. So she bought them, Ginny agreeing that no one would be looking at her feet.

They got back to the Burrow tired, but happy and decided tomorrow could be trying on day.

When tomorrow came however, Ginny refused to show Hermione her dress, insisting that it was a surprise. So instead, Ginny fitted the ribbon around Hermione's waist and cut it so the ends would just trail down her side, not quite reaching the bottom of her dress. Hermione was just relieved everything had gone smoothly and they could spend the day relaxing, doing the usual things.

The real surprise came, however when that night before dinner, Ron cornered Hermione in the kitchen and asked her who she was going with to the ball...

'I don't know...'

'You do now... me.' said Ron firmly.

'No, Ron, you...'

'Look, I promise it won't be awkward and people will expect us to go together anyway...'

'No Ron! I'm already going with someone, I just don't know who he is yet, it's kind of a surprise.' she finished lamely, knowing it sounded bad.

His face fell and grew bitter.

'Yeh, sure. You know next time you lie at least try and make it convincing.'

Fred was suddenly in the doorway, the carving knife he was holding slipped through his fingers as Ron spoke, missing his bare feet... not quite by far enough. His face contorted with pain as the knife left a small but deep cut on the very edge of his foot, before clattering on the floor.

'Shit mother f-'

Hermione looked back at Ron for one second.

'Don't you dare call me a liar Ronald Weasley.' she said whispered harshly before rushing over to Fred.

'You're bleeding.' she said.

'I'm aware.' he stated.

She shook her head at him and bending over muttered the incantation, heeling the cut.

'I never did learn how to heal minor cuts.'

Hermione scoffed. 'You and Harry both. Honestly, I don't know how you'll cope without me.' She got up and went to put the carving knife by the sink.

'Neither do I...' he said quietly to himself.

Ron left them room in a mood and Hermione followed him, not satisfied with the end of their conversation.

'Ron. Stop. I was telling the truth. I have a date to the ball, so no, I can't go with you.' said Hermione.

'I only meant-'

'Rubbish. I know what you meant. You'll have to find someone else to go with you Ron, because yet again, you're too late and I'm already taken!'

With that, she left him to repent. Why couldn't he just get over this? All she wanted to do was have a good night and whoever her man was, well, he sounded like he really liked her. _But you wish it was Fred,_ a part of her thought.

Rubbish. They'd barely spoken since Christmas day...

The twenty ninth came and went, packing few of their things for a night at Hogwarts. They were going back to the Burrow after the Ball, so they didn't take much with them - if anything at all. Hermione had already made a start on reading the syllabus for next term and on the thirtieth, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all stood around the fireplace.

'We'll see you tomorrow night.' Harry said to Ron.

They said goodbye and flooed into Flitwicks as he checked their names off his list.

The students of Hogwarts seemed to be incapable of talking about anything other than the ball. Already rumours were flying and gossip spread, girls sharing dress details and date dilemmas.

'My dress is a size smaller than what I was last month. I've been dieting since we were told.'

'...completely covered in sequins. I heard she's even covering her skin in glitter potion...'

Hermione shook her head, amazed at what some girls would do to be noticed. As if anyone looked good malnourished or covered in glitter...

Even the next morning the Great Hall was buzzing, many of the younger students looking downcast and many of the older ones looking as though they hadn't slept at all. Hermione would bet good money the teachers were glad they didn't have to teach lessons today. Calming this would be an impossible task. But having said that; Hermione was nervous too... And with not much to distract her seeing as it was still the holidays, Hermione was glad when the Gryffindor common room became packed with people. All the teachers had sent them up to their common rooms at six and they were to stay there until eight o'clock, when the ball started.

At six-thirty, Hermione gathered all her things (dress, shoes, makeup, hair potion...) and slipped out of the heated common room, unnoticed in the crowd, making her way to the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Just another perk of being older; they got the password to the Prefect's bathroom. She tried to relax, running a very bubbly bubble bath, washing shaving and tried to stop her mind wandering, just relaxing in the warm water. It's not like any of Ginny's friends had helped...

'It's a crime not to wear house colours!'

'It's fine to wear something neutral like white, but you're wearing blue as well.'

It was seven, and checking Moaning Murtle wasn't skulking around, she got out of the bath and decided to tackle hair first. Using liberal amounts of Sleakeazy's potion on her head, just the same as at the Yule Ball, but instead this time, she wore it down, as she'd been advised, so instead of twisting it into an elegant knot, she left her smooth shimmering curls hanging past her shoulders.

Next was the makeup. She didn't want to look like a Dorito – she'd look ridiculous anyway seeing as she was naturally quite fair. So she applied a _light_ layer of foundation and eye makeup, leaving it at that, which was more than normal anyway.

'Less is more.' She said to herself.

She slipped into her dress and after a slight difficulty doing it up, she had it on and tied the ribbon round her waist. Then she put her Sapphire necklace and the bangle her parents had given her for Christmas on and slipped into her heels. She looked in the large, full length mirror, she hardly recognised herself from the usual crippling bag on her shoulders, plain shirt, baggy jumper, frizzy hair etc. But what if she'd missed something, or what if having frills the size of people really was the fashion? Well, she thought she looked alright.

Putting a cushioning charm in her shoes just in case, she collected up her stuff and nervously made her way back to the Gryffindor common room to drop it off. She got more nervous when people started staring at her as she passed through, until one first year girl said, 'You look like a princess.' And she felt much better.

With a jolt, she realised it was already eight and people would be in the Hall at this moment.

She scuttled down till she'd reached the balcony that led onto the stairs to the Great Hall, overlooking the Entrance Hall. Only... it didn't look like the entrance hall.

The big wooden doors that led out of the castle were opened wide and in the opening, glowing against the night outside were hundreds of little golden butterflies. 'New Beginning' Hermione realised. The Entrance Hall, already bigger than a good sized house, now looked even bigger and it was filled with tables and chairs. It was full, people weaving in and out, greeting old friends and making new ones. The entire place was shimmering in golden light and she spotted Ginny – who had adorned to the colour scheme. She looked beautiful in a tight-fitting, golden, knee length dress. Ginny was staring right back at Hermione and shaking her head mouthed 'stunning' at her. Hermione smiled and mouthed a 'you too!'

The doors that led into the Great Hall had been flung open too, making the place seem like one big walkway, except, instead of golden, the light from the Great Hall seemed to have a blue-ish glow to it. Tentatively, she moved to the stairs and began the walk down, clinging to the banister, not for effect, but for fear her heels might make her trip and fall.

People turned to look at her as she came and some even asked her name. She smiled nervously at the faces and even said hello to Neville, who looked like he was having the time of his life. He'd become an Auror, she discovered, but one day, maybe he's like to come back here again and teach.

'Maybe one day I'll come back and try my hand at Herbology.'

'I think you'd be a brilliant teacher Neville.'

He smiled and she was glad to talk to a friendly face. But she had to move on and so bid farewell to him.

Some faces looked familiar and some didn't, but the overall feel was magnificent and suddenly she saw how this would be an event of a generation.

As she made her way to the Great Hall, the lighting changed. It was more sublte and blue. Hermione looked down to find it illuminated her dress wonderfully. People were dancing and a live band was situated on the raised platform. Well aware that she'd kept her date nearly fifteen minutes now, she didn't stop to look at the self-serving bar to her right, or the instant dinner arrangement to her left. Instead she looked to the dance floor, which took up the majority of the centre of the room, ten or so couples dancing in it.

Ginny and Harry had moved and started dancing there, alongside George and Angelina.

What if he was really old? Or really young? Or had bad breath? Was this really the time to be worrying? Was it too late to turn back? Or...

She gave a sharp intake of breath, her body stood rigid just on the edge of the floor where she saw him, nearly directly in front of her but a good ten feet away... wearing a white rose. She wouldn't have believed it, if he didn't have that rose. She stared, taking him in from his black dress robes to his dragon suede shoes. He stared too, a little stunned, his eyes raking her up and down, lips slightly apart, before they split into a grin... He had such a cheeky grin.

He moved towards her with a new swagger in his step, as you do when you've got the best looking girl in the room as your date. He offered his hand, which she silently accepted and without a word they began to dance slowly.

'Fred?' She said, not quite believing it could be him, only now realising that he _had_ been writing to her for over a month, which is why she'd thought he hadn't.

'The one and only.' He said looking at her. 'You look beautiful.' He whispered, putting his mouth close to her ear.

She shook her head in slow disbelief.

'It was you.'

He looked at her hard and they stopped moving. He'd waited for this for so long. Letting go of her hand and slowly bringing his to her face... he kissed her.

His hands were soft, but he kissed her slowly and hungrily, like he'd been deprived of her lips. She forgot everything and kissed him back, resting her hands on his neck, tingles running up her spine as he pulled her closer. They were vaguely aware of scattered clapping and wolf-whistles, but neither broke from their trance until Fred felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned –

SMACK!

The room went deadly quiet as Ron stood there heaving ad shaking his fist. He had just punched Fred across the face...

For a moment, Hermione stood poised to restrain him if he tried to retaliate, but he just stood there, expression unreadable. So Hermione stood away, forming a triangle between them.

'Hit me back!' Ron shouted.

Fred eyes darted for a second towards Hermione before looking back at Ron.

'Hit me.' said Fred. 'Hit me if it makes you feel better!'

'Ron!' Hermione pleaded. 'Ron, please...'

He turned to her. 'You.' he said. 'You. He's my brother! You're my brother!' He shouted at Fred. 'You knew how I felt!'

'Bullshit!' said Fred, getting angry for the first time.

Hermione could see McGonagall out of the corner of her eye, walking towards them.

'Ron, Ron please, let's talk outside.'

'No need,' he said harshly, 'I'm done here.' And he spat at the ground beneath her feet, provoking violent movements from both Fred and George, many of the other witnesses making sound of disgust. Hermione's eyes clouded, but she held Fred's arm as he made to strike back and shook her head, Angelina taking queue from her with George.

Ginny was being restrained bodily be Harry, putting up a good fight to try and get to her brother, but Harry held her there, so she contented herself with giving Ron the dirtiest look she could muster.

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I don't what what's going on, but if you are not careful, I will have to ask you to leave.' said McGonagall arriving on scene, looking a little flustered.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, wishing she could just disappear.

Turning on her heel she walked the long walk out of both Halls and into the cool night air, both Fred and Harry calling after her, but both wise enough not to follow.

This had been it. Her night was ruined, her heart was broken, how had everything gone from so right to so wrong?

She sat underneath a tree for some time, thinking about how long she'd waited for something like this, getting angry, upset, before getting cold and realising she had nowhere to go now... nowhere she _wanted_ to go at least. She couldn't go to the Burrow now, the key to her parents' house was at the Burrow and even if she summoned that they would be at home asking questions. She couldn't stay here. She'd have to get a room in Hogsmede for the night and get her stuff in the morning. Maybe Aberforth would put her up if she paid him another time? It was only nine, he'd have a room.

So, cushioning charm wearing off slightly, she staggered out of the grounds and apparated to the Hogs Head, where she cried herself to sleep for the first time in a year. Boys just weren't worth the heart-ache.


	12. Chapter 12

He Had Such A Cheeky Grin:

'Do you have ANY idea how _dangerous _it is for her to be wandering the streets at night? We have _no_ clue where she is, for all we know she could be lying in a gutter!' Mrs Weasley looked stricken, pacing up and down her kitchen in the early morning light, Ginny and George sitting in front of her.

'Mum, it was only nine when she left. I'm sure she found somewhere to stay the night, she was just upset. It's Ron you should be worried about, when I get my hands on him...'

'Stupid boy.' Mrs Weasley agreed. 'She has every right to be upset. I just hope she's upset somewhere safe...'

'So you're not angry at Fred?' George tested.

'Of course not, although he should've known better. No, I've been waiting for this to happen longer than you know...'

George and Ginny shared a look.

'What?' They both asked.

Mrs Weasley smiled for the first time that day.

'Why do you think I sent Fred after Hermione at the end of the battle? Or told Hermione to wear her best at your farewell dinner? Or told you when their Hogsmede trip was? Or said to you, Ginny, that most people just need a little push...'

'That wasn't even a related conversation!'

'You're a smart girl. Besides, Fred's temper is better suited for her than Ron's... _such _a foolish boy! Where _is_ he? I'll bet he's off sulking at his brothers, what good that'll do, I don't know...'

'He'll be back soon. And so will Fred. And I bet Harry will send an owl any minute saying Hermione's back at Hogwarts.' said Ginny reassuringly.

'Whereas Ron,' George said darkly, 'Ron can-' he caught his mother's eye and decided not to finish the sentence.

They waited another twenty minutes, but Harry's owl came through and sure enough...

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_Hermione just got back. She stayed at the Hogs Head. She's going to get her money and pay back Aberforth and then she's going to collect her things from yours, before coming back here. She said she'll spend the last few days in the castle._

_Harry x_

Mrs Wealsey was relieved that Hermione was alright at least, and let Ginny and George go upstairs and get washed and dressed.

'You don't think Fred's been out the whole night, do you?' asked Ginny.

They were in Fred and George's old room, finally able to talk without Mrs Weasley overhearing.

George shrugged. 'Don't know. He took a fair few straight glasses of Goblin Gin before he left though.'

'What exactly did he say to you?'

'He said, and I quote, "Gonna go look for her."'

_Fred jogged, slightly drunk, out of the hall. Ron had stormed off somewhere - maybe he crawled into hole to die, Fred wished miserably. No, he didn't wish that, but Ron desperately needed to be hit round the face... with a chair. He stumbled through the night, brain not quite connecting with his feet, but the cool night air seemed to do him good. He'd given her an hour to cool down now. He'd been so close - he'd kissed her; she'd kissed him back. Why'd she run off? This wasn't their problem; if Ron wanted to be a baby, he could. He couldn't get her taste out of his mouth._

_'Aberforth! Hey, Abe!' He yelled._

_'What?' grunted Aberforth, standing at the front of his pub._

_'Have you seen Hermione?' He asked, a little quieter._

_Aberforth looked at him, piercing blue eyes hiding nothing._

_'She doesn't want to see anyone. Give her the night alone, and whatever's happend will have died down by morning.' He said to Fred gruffly._

_'Come on Abe. You know it doesn't work like that. Hermione!' He yelled at the upper floors of the Pub. 'Hermione!'_

_'Pipe down!' hissed Aberforth, lumbering towards Fred. 'You'll wake the whole village!'_

_'Please Aberforth.' Fred said, pleading with the man in front of him, in his drunken state, not quite able to let it go._

_Aberforth ushered him inside, but refused to let him see her. He offered him a place on his sofa for the night, and said that if he woke early enough in the morning, he'd catch her leaving. Fred, not seeing any better offers, decided to accept, and after a long while tossing and turning on the lumpy sofa, he fell into a deep sleep._

Ginny sighed; distressed her plans had all unravelled in one night. It had been going so well... well it went well... until Ron came in the picture. At least, she thought, if he _is_ at Bill's, Bill will talk straight to him. Maybe he'll come around when he's had a chance to sleep on it.

They heard two CRACKs downstairs and both ran for the door, bounding downstairs to see what was happening. It appeared Fred and Ron had apparated into the kitchen simultaneously, now they were just standing there staring at each other. Fred looked a little rougher than he had last night. His eyes a little bloodshot and tired, his clothes ragged and not changed. Ron on the other hand, had definitely been at someone's house, because he looked well fed and watered. They stood, stony faced.

'Well, this is awkward...' George muttered.

Ginny looked at him.

'Just trying to diffuse the tension!' He said defensively.

'Boys!' Mrs Weasley said crossly, hitting both her sons over the back of their heads. 'Fred, go get changed, Ron, have some breakfast.'

Fred left, but Ron, still sour faced, mumbled a 'not hungry' at his mother.

'Wow, this must be serious!' Ginny said scathingly.

It was one o'clock before Hermione arrived in the midst of the Burrow. Making an unexpected entrance, Ron dropped what he was holding and Fred stood up quite suddenly. Everything seemed to get very tense and Ron took one look at them both and stormed upstairs.

The others left Fred and Hermione to talk privately, but soon their raised voices could be heard anyway.

'This isn't about Ron!' they heard Fred shout.

Ginny winced, ear pressed to the door, every time their voices rose.

'Yes it is, Fred! Do you have any idea what this would do to your family? What it's _doing_ to your family? I won't ask you to choose between me and your brother!'

'You don't have to! This is his problem!'

'I can't... I can't...' her voice broke. Ginny who was still listening was ready to run in and give her friend a hug, but Harry, who was right behind her, put his hand on her shoulder and told her to wait.

'Do you think I would've written any of that stuff if I didn't mean it? Did you know I slept at the Hog's Head last night, waiting for you, only to find in the morning, you'd already left?' His voice was lower now.

She wanted to collapse; but she stood and faced him, a lump of Gryffindor courage rising in her throat.

'I have to go back to school. You have to go back to work. I love your family, Fred, and sometimes you just have to let go. Maybe one day, when the time's right...'

He looked like he was going to retort, so she put her finger on his lips and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'Bye.'

She looked at him, before turning and making her way to the door.

That day she apparated to Hogsmede with her things, and eventually Harry and Ginny joined her at Hogwarts, offering what condolences they could.

* * *

><p>'What exactly is the point in us learning this?' Malfoy said loudly from the left of her.<p>

He'd been pissing her off all day. Making snide little comments and belittling their teachers, obviously still thinking himself above smaller challenging tasks.

It had been one week since term had started, and though it was still January, the frost had faded from the grounds, replaced instead with forceful winds and lashing rain. Hermione had been subdued for most of the week, preferring to bury herself in work, than let her mind wander to the white rose that appeared with her post every morning.

The Hogwarts teachers definitely wanted to embrace a 'new beginning', so they said.

'Why can't we start something _new_, by not getting homework?' Seamus had said cheekily in his first class of the term.

That had earned him five points.

She had been coping fine, or so she thought, it was just that today she was having a particularly bad day. Her eyes looked red and tired, she'd overslept and had to skip breakfast, and now Malfoy was whispering crude little comments that carried across the class. Why couldn't he just stop talking?

'This is ridiculous. When I came back, I thought I was actually going to learn something useful.'

Harry opened his mouth, but surprisingly, Hermione beat him to it.

'Oh for once Malfoy, shut the fuck up, before someone makes you.' she snapped.

He looked quite taken aback, as did most of the class (though their expressions were mixed with pleasant surprise), the teacher too was staggered, and then asked for Hermione to see him afterwards.

She flushed, half annoyed at herself for lashing out like that, and half satisfied that he'd stopped talking.

'That was brilliant Hermione!' said Ginny afterwards, beaming happily.

Harry looked like he wanted to smile, but he was concerned, she could tell.

'I'm fine, Harry, honestly, I just didn't think.'

'I know. That's what's worrying me.'

Despite the wind and the rain Quidditch had started again, and their next match against Slytherin approached quickly. Hermione had decided against bringing a book with her this time, just to calm Ginny down. Although, she thought wistfully, maybe if I did hurt myself again, Fred and Ron might make up over my death-bed and Fred would come to visit me. Hermione hadn't cried at all the night before, which she considered progress, and the morning of the fifteenth of January, the day of the Quidditch match, she put all the enthusiasm she could muster into encouraging Harry and Ginny at Breakfast.

'Come on Ginny, eat up! You'll need your energy!'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Me either.' said Harry, pushing his plate away.

'Maybe we should go down?' said Ginny, turning to him, even though she was the captain.

'Sure. Hermione?'

'I'll just finish this, and then I'll be down. First in the stands!' said Hermione, with cheer that almost sickened herself. Gosh, what was wrong with her?

Harry and Ginny left, with some other members of the Gryffindor team and Hermione, true to her word, finished the last bit of her breakfast before heading down to the pitch. The day was overcast and as she swept down the damp hill towards the pitch; Hermione began to feel one or two light drops of rain on her cheek. Urgh, she thought; she didn't have an umbrella or anything.

Was it her imagination, or were there two people already on the pitch? They both had their hoods up, so she couldn't see their faces. The rain was becoming slightly more frequent now and she sped up slightly so she could reach the stands before getting completely soaked through.

She was at the pitch side when one of them lowered their hood. She gasped: it was Fred.

'You don't give up do you?' she shouted lightly, in spite of herself.

'Unstoppable force of nature!' he shouted back.

The second man lowered his hood. It was Ron.

It was Ron?

'Ron?' said Hermione, slightly confused.

Fred stopped walking, but Ron walked towards her, looking hesitant. He stopped just in front of her.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbled. 'I was stupid. Fred's been miserable and Harry says you have been too.' She made a mental note to kill Harry. 'I know we're not supposed to be together, I was just... I dunno, it was just weird, I guess.' He scratched his head, which was now dripping with rain, embarrassed. 'And when Fred walked in on me snogging Lavender, he said I had to apologise or he'd stuff my head down the toilet.' He said that very fast.

Hermione let this sink in, no longer caring that the heavens were really about to open and she was only wearing a thin jacket, which was beginning to soak through. She looked past Ron, to Fred, who was looking back at her the same. People were starting to arrive on the pitch.

He grinned that special grin at her.

'I've always wanted to do this.' He said.

And suddenly he was striding towards her, taking her face in her hands and in one movement covering her lips with his. The heavens opened and rain drenched them through. People who were arriving pointed and stared, but apparently Fred didn't care, because he carried on kissing her deeply, hands only pulling her closer, like he'd never see her tomorrow.

The biggest surprise was that McGonagall took her seat without saying a word...

Hermione could practically feel the happiness oozing out of her. Everything had sorted itself out, and for once, she didn't have to kill anyone to get it done. She could've carried on kissing him for a lot longer, but she guessed they'd have plenty of time for that now, and eventually the players arrived on the pitch for their game and Ginny told them happily to get a room and get off her pitch, half of which they took to heart, and therefore they took to the stands, watching a heartened Gryffindor win by a hundred and fifty points; Fred grinning the whole time...

He had such a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Readers: That's it! I know it's probably shorter than some of you would've liked, but that's just the way it goes I'm afraid. I don't write the stories, they write me. Thanks for reading and thank you to ALL of you who gave me feedback, and can I please remind you of how lovely it is to get reviews... so whether you're reading this in 2011 or 2051 PLEASE drop me a review, no matter how long it's been :)<em>

_I specifically chose January 15th for their happy ending because it's my birthday! If I was clever, I would've uploaded it so that this chapter fell on Jan 15th, but I just couldn't wait that long..._

_Epilogue to follow... ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

They All Have Cheeky Grins:

_Four Years later..._

'Hermione?' he whispered.

They were tucked up in bed, the thick, warm duvet wrapped around them. Hermione's back was to him, centimetres apart. He placed a lingering kiss on her exposed collar.

'Mmm?' she mumbled back, sleepily.

'Hermione? Do you love me?'

'What do you want?' she mumbled to the darkness.

He chuckled softly. Reaching behind him and taking the small box from their bedside table, he wrapped his arm round her middle and pressed his naked torso to her back. His put his lips next to her ear.

'Hermione? Will you marry me?'

She went ridged and turned over in bed; wide awake now, her face close to his, eyes wide. She searched his face.

He opened the box and took out the ring. It was shimmering in the slight moonlight coming through their curtains. She looked at it in awe, happiness welling up inside her. She hadn't quite managed to get out the word 'yes' yet, but he thought it was safe to slip it on her finger, which she offered readily.

She looked at him and bringing a hand to his face, placed her lips on his lightly. He opened his lips automatically and slipped his tongue inside, rolling over and pulling her on top of him, deepening the kiss.

'Can I take this as a yes?'

She smiled and running a hand over his chest just continued to kiss him senseless... her preferred method of baffling her now new fiancé.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later...<em>

She opened her eyes blearily, immediately wanting her baby in her arms. She looked across the room.

'And that is why; you never cross Firewhiskey with Digestible Dye, as Daddy found out on Friday. Mummy was _not_ happy about that. But Mummy was grumpy, because you weren't coming out quick enough...'

Her husband turned and saw her. She sat up in the bed and smiled at him weakly, her body still a little shaken. They looked so perfect together. There was something very natural about Fred cooing over his new-born baby.

Fred walked slowly over to her and sitting beside her on the bed, gingerly passed over baby George, who had been born not six hours ago. It had been a slightly difficult birth, as George, much like his name-sake, had caused some trouble. He was two weeks late and the day healers decided to take action, Hermione went into labour. He was breach, but the healers weren't going to try and perform the spell to change him round, because he was overdue and it could've been complicated. Hermione had not been impressed.

'I think he looks like you.' said Hermione softly.

'Please tell me I don't look like that...'

She scowled at him.

'It's definitely the hair.' She said.

'He really is the fattest baby I've ever seen.' Fred commented.

'Fred!' she exclaimed.

'Shhh, Hermione, not so loud in front of our obese child...'

But he was saved from any physical harm by Ginny who'd brought coffee for them. Any excuse to see her nephew really. It was Ginny who'd given Hermione lots of advice, after being her only friend who'd already had a baby; James, the previous year.

'Come to Aunty Ginny!' cooed Ginny with outstretched arms.

'Where's James?'

'Harry's taken him. He's got the day off, but he said he'd come round with Ron to see you at home tomorrow after work.'

'It's fine. He was here last night and that's all I care about.'

* * *

><p><em>Six years later...<em>

'Weirdoes, I'm home!' Fred called out to his unnaturally quiet home. Why were there no running, screaming children, attacking his legs?

Hermione came rushing out, looking tired, but happy.

'Shhh, I just got them to have a nap before dinner... and I'm not so keen on the greeting, by the way.'

She gave him a kiss and went to show him the product of her days work. He entered his living room to find three sleeping children, scattered across the floor and furniture. He looked at them in shock.

'How did you do it?' he whispered in awe.

'I honestly don't know...' she replied.

'...and you're sure they're our children?'

He peered at his six-year old son, George, who was splayed across the sofa, red hair falling across his face. Fred couldn't believe it was the same baby that came out of his wife six years ago – purely because his son was so skinny, nimble and tall. Then he checked his four year old daughter, Rose, who had curled up on the carpet, hair much like her mothers and fanned out in all directions, splaying across her face. Before he finally checked baby Hugo, would turn one next week, dreaming happily, a grin playing on his little lips, ginger hair sticking up into a quiff.

'Is it normal for kids to grin in their sleep?' asked Fred quietly.

'They get it from you. You all have cheeky grins, even when you're asleep. It's quite disturbing how you passed it on, actually.'

'Ah, my loving wife, you're such source of comfort after a long days work.' He said sarcastically.

She laughed.

'I get us a drink, shall I? Let's not waste the opportunity. I don't think the house has been this quiet since you tried to test "Auto-silencers" on George.'

'If that had worked for longer than twenty seconds, parents all over the world would be sending me thank you letters.'

'If that had worked at all, you'd never be able to talk again.' said Hermione behind the cup of tea she'd just made.

He leant over and kissed her ear-lobe softly.

'But you love me anyway...'

She cocked her eyebrow cheekily.

'When are you going to take your holiday time?' she asked her husband.

'Hermione, I own the entire company- '

'Joint-own.' She corrected.

'... I can take my holiday whenever, wherever, for however long I want. When are _you _going back to work?'

'Hmm,' she sighed, 'they want me back within two months, but I'm only working part-time anyway, so soon, I guess.'

Her eyes flickered towards her sleeping children, lingering especially on baby Hugo. As much as she loved to work, she still didn't like to leave her children, especially when they were so young.

'They'll be fine.' said Fred, knowing what she was thinking about. 'But, Hermione, we've said we don't want more kids... you don't have to feel like you have to go back to work. We both know I can cover it. You take as much time as you need – it's not like they're getting smaller.'

She smiled at him. He was the biggest and loudest and most annoying child in their house, but really he was just a big softy. She gave him a kiss.

'So, if I take a day off tomorrow, can we go to the seaside and make sand-castles?' he asked, excited.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, the mature part of the conversation obviously over.

But who could say no to such a cheeky grin?

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
